Beauty and the Beast
by princessg101
Summary: In a time when all magical beings are at war, Hermione, a young witch, is attacked but saved and taken away for her safety. She is placed in the home of Lord Sirius Black who has an awful curse placed on him. Together they must face outsides threats and their own emotions to overcome the odds...
1. Prologue

Beauty and the Beast  
Prologue – A Curse Received

 _The night was so serene and quiet, Sirius never wanted it to end. Three days into this affliction and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. He weakly laid back on his pillow, groaning at the aching pain. Just then his door opened and his friend James and Remus walked in. "Tell me you caught the bastard," Sirius said in a raspy voice._

" _We didn't have to," James shook his head. "The other side got rid of him when they realised he failed them."_

" _Dammit," Sirius growled. That wasn't good enough, the rat deserved worse for betraying his friends. He swore on everything he would get his revenge. "When I get this curse removed, I'm going after them myself."_

" _Ummm," Remus swallowed. "Sirius, we spoke to Albus. We haven't been able to figure out how to reverse this."_

" _What?!" he shouted and the other two flinched. "What the hell do you mean? I could be stuck like this forever?!"_

" _Yes," James nodded._

 _Sirius furiously made to get up but the pain made him lie down again. He pounded his fists against the bed weakly, "No…" he whispered brokenly._

" _I'm so sorry brother," Remus gripped his hand. "I can sympathise to a point."_

" _I'm sorry too -" James began but Sirius cut him off._

" _No, don't you dare," Sirius warned him. "I hate this but it doesn't mean I wouldn't make the same choice all over again"_

" _But what are you going to do?" James asked dismally._

" _There is hope," the threesome jumped and turned to the door to see Albus Dumbledore standing there. "The curse is old magic, tied one's emotions and mind as much as their power. There isn't a simple spell or potion but if Sirius can find someone who will show him true love in his other form and have him return it, the curse will be broken."_

" _Hate to point this out Albus but we're at war right now, I don't exactly have time for dating," Sirius remarked sarcastically._

" _I'm afraid that is the only solution I can provide right now," Albus said gravely._

 _The others continued to debate around him but Sirius stopped listening. He resumed staring out the window and the stars twinkling the skies. He sighed quietly to himself 'no one can love what I've become'._

 **A/N: Hello all, new story is out! Beauty and the Beast with my own special HP twist. I just want to be clear on a couple points: 1) yes this will be Hermione/Sirius and 2) the rating MAY go up but it will not go beyond a 'T' max. Alright that being, don't hesitate to leave questions/comments/compliments (cause everyone likes to be loved) in your reviews. Until next time, ENJOY R &R PLZ! **


	2. Chapter 1 - Hermione

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 1 – Hermione

It was a quiet day in the village of Godric's Hollow, the sun was shining, the air was gentle but looks were deceiving. The magical world was embroiled in a war of good and evil that threatened every being with an ounce of magic in their blood and even those without. Godric's Hollow was particularly threatened as it was an all-wizarding village meaning there was little reason to be covert about attacks. All the residents had taken to using powerful wards but nothing could stop the dark side and their soldiers known as Death Eaters. Every shadow was suspected of being their trademark black robes, every whisper their footsteps. Hermione Granger was a young witch living in Godric's Hollow with her grandfather Hector, a respected master potioneer. Her parents had died fighting in the early days of the war, Hermione had been a young child then. Her grandfather took her in and home-schooled her in magic and potions. She quickly proved to be brilliant in all areas of magic and at age 20, he made her his apprentice. Now 21, she was well on her way to earning her potions mastery. However that was all about to change.

The Grangers lived in a modest cottage near the centre of the village. It worked well for their purposes as many people often came there to purchase potions and ingredients from them. Hermione was organizing the ingredients in the store cupboard when her grandfather approached. He was a medium build, slightly round man with a small but bushy white moustache and long hair that he kept tied back. "Hermione? I've just received an owl from one of my colleagues that he wants my input on a potion for the effects of the Cruciatus curse. It's for the war effort, I have to go but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here alone for a while."

"Its fine grandfather," Hermione smiled. "I'll be alright."

"Be careful dear," Hector warned. "I shan't be gone long, a few days at most. Just mind that if you must leave the house to Disillusion yourself first and check the house before coming back in. The spell is -"

"Homium Revelio," Hermione finished for him. "If there is an attack, ward the house and in a worst case scenario, use the Vanishing Cabinet." She pointed towards the back of the house where the cabinet was hidden. "It will take me to a safe location you've set up."

"Good girl," Hector smiled. He grabbed his travelling cloak but rather than go outside, he went to his bedroom to Disapparate. It was better that way in case anyone happened to be watching the house. "I'll see if I can bring you back some good books shall I?"

"That'd be amazing, I've gone through all of ours," Hermione said.

"Sweetheart you went through all of them years ago, you've just been rereading," Hector chuckled as he picked up his wand, potions bag, and hat. He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and a little wave before disappearing with a loud crack. Hermione sighed, she could scarcely remember a time before the war and books had become her way to escape even if it meant rereading the same story several times. Every story was still better than hers, they all had happy endings. She returned to the store cupboard and resumed her task of sorting and tidying the shelves. It was then that she noticed that they were out of some key common ingredients. They were necessary in many potions and were easily found in the patch of woods near the village. It would be for the best that she went out and got them rather than wait too long and someone come by and discover her grandfather was gone. Young or old, witch or not, it was never a good idea to let anyone find out that you were alone. She pulled on her cloak and took the ingredients' jars with her in her bag. She took out her wand and rapped herself hard on the head and felt the effects of the Disillusionment Charm take over. Just like her grandfather, she didn't use the front door but instead used a concealed opening in the wall to slip out. The village was silent and if there was anyone about, she couldn't see them. It was rare for people to move out in the open, even short trips required invisibility cloaks or charms. No one would dare tempt fate and risk crossing a Death Eater. Aside from her parents, she'd lost a number of friends to the Death Eaters' taste for destruction. Some were kidnapped or else forced into hiding, either way no one knew what became of them. Hermione kept her stride brisk but tried not to make too much noise as she hurried to the small wooded area. She kept her wand at the ready just in case she encountered something while entering the trees. Shafts of light passed through the leaves and the ground was lush with grass and plants. Hermione set about collecting the ingredients she needed, carefully putting them in the jars and sealing the lids to protect them. She worked diligently, mindful of the sun and how much time she had left before it got dark. It took her longer than she anticipated to get everything so she quickly gathered her things and went home. Perhaps it was paranoia given her charmed state but she felt as though she was being followed. A cold breeze brushed across the back of her neck and the little hairs stood on end. She looked around but saw nothing. Then she could've sworn she heard footsteps behind her but again saw nothing. She broke into a run, not bothering with the opening and went right to the door. The door which, she realized several second too late, was already open.

 **A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all the early support for this story. Obviously this won't be your run-of-the-mill Beauty and the Beast as wonderful as that story is. Yes I did take Hermione's grandfather's name from Hector Dagworth-Granger that Slughorn mentioned. The plan is use as much of the Harry Potter world as possible. Be prepared for cameos from all your favourite characters and probably a few you weren't too fond of. In the meantime, drop me a review and tell me what you think. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	3. Chapter 2 - First Confrontation

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 2 – First Confrontation

The moment Hermione entered the house she was confronted with a sight that chilled her blood and made her breath stop completely. Death Eaters. Three of them, wearing long black robes and masks, ransacking the place. She may have been disillusioned but one spell would give her away in a heartbeat or else give the others enough time to call in more. Hermione tried to edge her way back out but accidently brushed against the door and it creaked a little drawing the attention of the trio. "Was that door always open?" one asked suspiciously. Hermione stood as still as possible, one sound and it would be all over.

"Go check Antonin," surprisingly a woman's voice ordered. "Look at the grass for footsteps or someone running."

Hermione pressed herself to the doorframe to avoid bumping into Antonin as he came within a hair's breadth of her. The hem of his robes grazed her feet and she pushed herself even harder against the frame. "I don't see anyone," he reported. "Everything appears fine."

"She has to be around here somewhere," the woman's voice said. "Close the door, we'll just have to wait for her. The Dark Lord's orders were clear, we're to bring her alive. That will stop that meddling old fool."

"What do you think will happen after?" asked the other Death Eater.

"Master may have some use for her," the woman said carelessly. "If she's as smart as they say, she may even survive…for a while. Hurry up and close the door!"

Antonin began to pull the door in and Hermione had no choice but to go into the house. Now she was trapped! Death Eaters were trying to kidnap her! She had to get out of there quickly, if only she could make it to the Vanishing Cabinet at the back of the house. Surveying the floor beneath her, she saw it was covered in debris, bits of glass and potions ingredients covered the entire floor. The Death Eaters were talking lowly together and didn't seem likely to leave the front area. She had no choice but to carefully creep, one step at a time, around them and hopefully make it to the hallway before they noticed anything. She took out her wand and began to move. It was slow but she was making progress until the very back of her foot hit a bottle behind her. It rolled towards the Death Eaters, the sound of its movement felt louder than Hermione could have ever imagined. The trio watched it progress before following its path and their eyes landing right where Hermione was. The woman hissed, " _Revelio!_ "

Hermione tried to dodge it but the noise of her footsteps gave away her position. The one they called Antonin shot his own spell, " _REVELIO!_ "

Faster than she could raise her wand, she felt it hit her hand and her charm was broken. Still she slashed the air and shouted, " _PROTEGO!_ " She ran to the head of the hallway when a jet of red light broke her shield and narrowly missed her head. She had to detain the Death Eaters long enough to get to the cabinet so she turned and cast, " _REDUCTO!_ " She managed to hit one and sent them until the hit the wall where they fell to the ground and didn't move.

That gave the other two pause for a moment then the woman growled, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Hermione ducked the jet of bright green light and it hit another wall, creating a large hole that appeared as though it had burned out. "Thought your Master told you to bring me in alive," Hermione taunted with false bravado, giving herself a little time to think. "How pleased do you think he would've been if you disobeyed him?"

"Dead or alive, you'll serve your purpose," she spat back.

"I hope he feels the same way when you tell him," Hermione looked up at the ceiling, suddenly she was struck with an idea. "Especially after you tell him you let me get away. _BOMBARDA!_ " She aimed above the Death Eaters' heads and the whole roof caved in on them. Not wasting a second single, she took off for the back of the house. There was no time to collect anything, she had to get out before more Death Eaters arrived. She was about to enter the backroom where the cabinet was housed someone caught hold of her upper arm in a bruising grip. Hermione could tell it was the woman because her hood had fallen off revealing long, curly black hair. The mask had been damaged but most of her face remained covered, only showing dark eyes and red lips.

"You dared to speak about my master, you shall know his wrath yourself," she whispered in soft, deadly tone. "Your screams will be music to my ears."

"Go to hell," Hermione shot back. " _Diffindo._ " The position was awkward but the spell managed to clip the woman's face which made her scream and let go. Before she could retaliate, Hermione brandished her wand again, " _Pertrificus Totalus._ " The woman snapped straight and fell to the ground, rigid as a board. The only things that could move were her eyes before looked at her wildly. Hermione knelt down beside her, "I know you're going to come after me but I'm glad you have something to remember me by." She lighted touched the mask right under where the spell had cut through to the skin and a small amount of blood seeped out. "Remember me, remember this moment, and how it felt to be afraid. Until we meet again." Hermione stood and hastened to the cupboard and took one last around before getting and whispering the charm that would take her away from her home forever.

 **A/N: Hey guys, yeah that right, no damsels in distress here. Hermione is a legitimate badass and always has been in my opinion. We're almost done with the setup, just one chapter and then yes Sirius is will make his grand re-entrance into the story. Let me know what you know in the reviews. ENJOY R &R PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Professor and The Manor

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 3 – The Professor and the Manor

Inside the Vanishing Cabinet, Hermione felt the ground move beneath her feet as she was whisked away. In no time, it stopped and she tried to recall the knocking method her grandfather had taught her. Three sharp knocks, then three harder ones, and then three sharp ones again. She could hear someone on the outside moving around and a clear voice said, "Declare yourself."

"Hermione Granger," she replied. "Potions Mistress, daughter of Jean and Michael Granger, and Granddaughter of Hector Dagworth Granger. Please, Death Eaters attacked my home, I don't know if they will try to follow me."

"You are alone?"

"Yes," Hermione insisted.

Suddenly there was a tap from the other side of the door, " _Homium Revelio._ " She patiently waited for the spell to do its job and prove she was by herself. A moment later the cabinet was opened and in front of her stood a man with a long silver beard and rich purple robes. He wore half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose, the spectacles glinted as he tilted his head looking at her. Hermione's jaw dropped, she knew him already of course in fact everyone did. No matter what side of the war they were on, everyone knew Albus Dumbledore.

The famed wizard extended his hand to her and she tentatively took it, helping her get out of the cabinet. As soon as she was out, Dumbledore waved his wand in his other hand and the door shut again. A flick and it burst into flames causing her to jump. "My apologies Ms. Granger," Albus said calmly as he tucked his wand away. "But we couldn't risk any Death Eaters coming through. I'm told I'm rather valuable cargo as are you I assume."

"I can't imagine being nearly as valuable as you," Hermione commented still very awestruck at this unexpected meeting.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Never underestimate yourself Ms. Granger, you're worth more than you think. Come along, I need to hear about this Death Eater attack."

Hermione nodded mutely, not sure what else to say. There weren't so much rumours as there were legends about this man and all that he'd done to fight Voldemort. She longed to ask him if they were true. Did he really encase the Dark Lord in an orb of water during an epic battle? Did he really conjure an inferno that held back a hoard of Inferi from attacking a village? Did he know her parents? So many things rested on the tip of her tongue but she voiced none, allowing herself to be led up a staircase. That was when she noticed her surroundings. They were in a stone room, like a dungeon but smaller. Lining the walls were Vanishing Cabinets spaced at regular intervals. There might have been about two dozen at one time but piles of ashes had clearly replaced some. The last thing she looked at was the still-smouldering remains of her own Cabinet. Sighing she turned, continuing to follow Dumbledore upstairs and into a dim hallway. Dumbledore magically concealed and set up wards over the entrance to the Cabinet room before proceeding down the hall to a door at the opposite end. He held it open for her and she went inside with him right behind her. It was just a tiny study, majority of the space was taken up by a desk with papers covering every inch of its surface. Albus sat down behind the desk and offered Hermione the chair facing him. Hermione took a seat and waited for the questioning to begin.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. He set it in front of her, "You understand of course…"

Hermione nodded and picked it up but before she drank a single drop, she checked it. Veritaserum may look and taste like water but there were still some key aspects that master potioneers learned to look for. "You understand of course," Hermione said while she inspected it.

"Indeed," Albus replied and though she couldn't be sure, it rather sounded like he approved of her actions.

Satisfied that it was indeed Veritaserum, Hermione drank the vial down without hesitation and placed the empty glass container back on the desk. "Have I passed your test?"

"It wasn't a test Ms. Granger, merely a precaution. Now, tell me every detail of this Death Eater attack." Dumbledore listened intently as Hermione recapped everything that had happened including what she had said to that female Death Eater. Albus pressed her to give as many details as she could, sometimes the questions felt very repetitive and nonsensical and with a truth serum in her, she wasn't about to hide her displeasure.

"I keep telling you I didn't see any of them other than the woman," Hermione said sharply. "You know you could've just asked me if I was a Polyjuiced Death Eater considering I can't lie right now instead of going in circles for over an hour."

"I know it sounds like I'm harping but there is much left unknown about this attack and that worries me," Dumbledore said gravely. "From what you say, it would seem like your kidnapping was meant to send a message to your grandfather but that could easily be accomplished with you dead. Death Eaters rarely take anyone alive."

"What could they want with me?" Hermione shivered thinking about the possibilities.

"I cannot say but there has to be a reason Voldemort wants you alive and until we know what it is, we must take as many precautions as possible." Albus rose led Hermione out of the study. "I will send some men to find your grandfather and see to it that he is placed somewhere safe. For the time being, you too must go into hiding, for your own protection."

"Will grandfather join me?"

"I'm afraid not. It would be for the best that you two are kept separate until we unravel this mystery. Let us apparate," Dumbledore offered Hermione his arm and she took it, bracing for the extremely tight and suffocating sensation of Apparition. Seconds later they were outside, in the woods from the look of it, standing in front of high black iron gates attached to a thick stone wall. Beyond the gates was a massive building, slightly too small to really be a castle but still far too large for a house. The exterior was made out of dull black stones and a sort of gothic design for the façade with its intricately crafted arches and mix of squared towers and pointed rooftops. It was as beautiful as it was foreboding to Hermione, was she supposed to stay here? As if he had read her mind Albus said, "Welcome to your temporary home Ms. Granger, this is Black Manor."

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you're having fun. Sirius is just one chapter away so ENJOY! R &R PLZ!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Lord Black

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 4 – Lord Black

Hermione timidly walked behind Professor Dumbledore as he led her up to Black Manor. The structure became more and more imposing and intimidating with every step and she wondered just who would live in such a place. "Um Professor? What is this place? Does anyone live here?"

Dumbledore explained, "This Ms. Granger is the ancestral home of the Black family, an old aristocratic line that prided themselves on their wealth and their blood purity. They have a few properties scattered around England but I believe this particular dwelling is the oldest and was built in the 1600's. Lord Sirius Orion Black is the only living heir and currently resides here due to…circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Hermione repeated quizzically.

"I'm sure you'll understand once you've met him but suffice it to say Sirius doesn't leave the house. Much to his displeasure I should add."

"Does he know I'm staying here?"

"I did not contact him before we left so this will certainly be a surprise," Dumbledore sighed in what sounded like resignation. "He'll understand once I explain the situation, he used to fight in the war and always helps in whatever way he can."

"You're sure then…" Hermione trailed off dubiously.

"Fear not my dear, clearly you won't be putting him out of house and home," well that was truth considering the sheer size of the place, "He's just not used to having house guests." They reached the door and Dumbledore knocked in the same pattern she had in the Vanishing Cabinet. No one spoke but she felt the sweeping sensation of different spells and charms. After a moment the door opened and a plump, little woman with red, curly hair came out.

"Dear lord Albus, you should sent a message ahead. I was about to call Sirius!"

"My apologies Molly, in my rush to get here, I neglected to inform you of my arrival," Dumbledore bowed and gestured to Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger, her home was attacked under suspicious circumstances earlier today and she will need to stay here for the time being."

Molly pursed her lips, looking up at the tall thin wizard. She shook her head and said "He's in the study" before standing back to let him in.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger I leave you in good hands," Dumbledore made his way in.

"That man," Molly said before beaming at Hermione. "Well come in dear, I suspect you'll be needing something to eat and rest."

As tempting as the offer was Hermione hesitated, everything she heard thus far made it sound like she wasn't particularly welcome. "Is it alright for me to stay here? I don't want to impose on anyone."

"Of course it's alright," Molly insisted sincerely. "In fact I'm here for the very same reason. My family is fighting in the war so I was brought here for protection, it's a good setup seeing as how I could help Sirius as well."

Lord Sirius Black seemed like a real enigma. A former fighter turned reluctant recluse whose associates spoke rather cryptically about him. Perhaps he had been wounded in battle? "What happened to him? Dumbledore didn't say only that he doesn't leave the house much."

Molly's smile waned, "It's a long story, come to the kitchen and we'll have some tea." Hermione took her first step into Black Manor and was immediately awed. The front foyer was simple but majestic. Polished dark wood floor and wood working was such that looked fluid like, flowing from the front into the back where there was passageway. The opening to that passage was framed by two sweeping staircases that led to an upper floor and met above the doorway to form a kind of balcony overlooking the foyer. The walls were made of the same dark stone as outside but much of that gloomy hue was negated by the impressive Roman chandelier. Clearly the centerpiece of the space, it glittered and twinkled with at least a hundred candles amid faceted crystal decorations and a golden structure.

"Wow," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Molly said kindly. "Wait until you see the rest of the place, you could almost forget about the world outside…almost." Hermione looked at Molly to see the older woman staring at the ground with an air of dejection.

Hermione smiled, "Well let's have that tea shall we?" Molly seemed to pull herself together and led Hermione through the passageway and down the hall, pointing out various rooms and artwork. They made it to the large, square kitchen with two long tables in the centre. Shelves and provisions lined the walls only to be interrupted by the occasional window. Impeccably clean and quite bright, it had a homey feel despite the size. Hermione and Molly sat at one of the tables in the middle as Molly conjured the tea and a plate of biscuits. Hermione sipped her drink, "Molly aren't you going to tell me about Lord Black?" When Molly sighed she tacked on quickly, "If it's none of my business, I completely understand."

"It will be your business, if you're going to stay here," Molly said simply. "It's not something we can hide dear." Molly took a sip herself and put her tea to the side, "Alright, about fifteen years ago, Sirius Black was fighter in the war along with his friends James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James's wife Lily. James and Lily have a son named Harry who was only four at the time. Now as I understand it, James and Lily had been central to a mission that had stopped one of Voldemort's more important operations. This is why he began to target the Potters, especially young Harry. So they took Harry far away to a safe house and put up every protection known to magic. Every day one person would go and look after Harry. The idea was to confuse the Dark side, throw them off by not doing the obvious thing. It worked for a while but then it went horribly wrong," Molly frowned.

"What happened?" Hermione held her cup, imagining faceless people, friends, simply trying to survive and protect a small boy.

"Peter Pettigrew betrayed them, all of us really," Molly shut her eyes. "He was actually an agent for the Dark side, delivering all kinds of information to Voldemort, and had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to deliver Harry to the Dark Lord."

"That's…" for once the bookworm had no words.

"I know dear but the story doesn't end there," Molly continued. "One day while he was guarding Harry, he knew Lily and James were preoccupied with another mission, Remus who is a lycanthrope was recovering from the recent full moon, and Sirius should have been with Dumbledore on some other war business. There was no one there to stop him so he led little Harry off the property, outside of the wards, where the Death Eaters were waiting. Thankfully, the moment they went beyond the protection, Sirius felt that his magic had been disturbed. He had finished early with Dumbledore and could immediately apparate to the safe house and stopped Peter right before the Death Eaters could take the child. Obviously a fight broke out, Pettigrew got away but other Death Eaters remained. One of them tried curse Harry but Sirius pushed him back inside the protective wards. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't defend himself and was cursed instead. "

Hermione gasped, "How did he survive?"

"It wasn't a killing curse dear," Molly smiled ruefully. "Worse in some ways, it changed Sirius into some kind of creature. He's not a monster," Molly said severely and Hermione nodded, perceiving the underlying warning. "But from sunrise to sunset, every day he assumes this form and there is no way to undo it. It has made him bitter and self-loathing. He can stand to look at himself. Day or night, even seeing his human face hurts."

"Surely there must be a way solve it…"even as she said Hermione knew it was probably impossible given they had had fifteen years to look for solutions.

"None," Molly traced the rim of her cup. "Even Dumbledore couldn't come up with a viable option." Just then a silver blur flew into the kitchen and a silver phoenix patronus formed in a midair.

"Molly," Dumbledore's voice came from the bird. "Would you and Ms. Granger kindly join us in the study?"

"We have been summoned," Molly rose and Hermione followed suit. "Let's go see the damage." They left the kitchen and back out to main area, up the stairs and down the hall, there was a set of large double doors. Molly knocked twice and a loud, gravelly voice said, "Come in." Molly gave her a look before leading into the study. It was much larger than Dumbledore's and much better furnished. A huge desk stood on one side while two armchairs stood facing the fire on the other. Here stood Dumbledore and obviously Lord Black. Molly was right; there were no words for his condition. Her best estimation was that he was a monstrous dog that stood upright but the canine features were warped to be too large and slightly distorted. He wore pants but the rest of his body was obscured by an enormous cloak. The only other things remotely human on him were his eyes, silver grey, and they scrutinized Hermione probably as much as she was him.

Hermione tried to keep her composure as she dipped her head, "Lord Black."

"Sirius," the animalistic voice corrected her. "While you're here call me Sirius, I do not like 'Lord Black'."

"Of course," Hermione felt less like she was being welcomed and more like being explained the rules.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he continued, "A few more things, you are allowed to roam wherever you wish but the west wing of house is out of bounds. That is where I stay and I prefer my privacy."

"Yes…Sirius."

"From what I've gathered from Albus, I think you'll be most comfortable in the North Wing, Molly will give you all the appropriate keys but there are certain rooms that magically locked and are such for a reason. My family weren't exactly supporters of the light, I've yet to properly clear the rooms of Dark artifacts."

"I understand," Hermione nodded.

"Good," Sirius bobbed his great head. "We're having company over tonight for dinner, we have plenty of clothes, wear what you like. You may go freshen up," he dismissed her and Hermione glanced at Molly.

The red-haired women clucked her tongue, "For heaven's sake Sirius, no need to act like a headmaster. Don't mind him dear," Molly addressed Hermione, "he's much nicer after you've gotten to know him."

Serious enemies? After she'd gotten to know Sirius? "How long will I be staying here?" Hermione turned to Dumbledore.

"For the foreseeable future I am afraid Miss Granger," Albus answered. "If my theories are correct then we not only have the mystery of your attack but you may have made some serious enemies in the process. You are safest here."

The likelihood of this mess being over quickly and going back to her old life instantly slipped away. Hermione took a fortifying breath and headed to the door. Just as she was going to open it, Sirius stopped her, "One thing Miss Granger…"

"Hermione," she shot back, "While I'm here, kindly refer to me as Hermione."

It was hard to tell but his features might have warmed slightly, "The Death Eater whose face you slashed, you said she had red lips and curly hair?"

"And dark eyes, almost black," Hermione shuddered.

"Slashed her face and left her petrified in the hall huh?"

"Yes." There was no mistaking it, Sirius smirked.

"Well then, you had better get settled in your room and ready for dinner at six" Just like that, Headmaster Sirius was back. Hermione stared at him a second longer before leaving. _I was right,_ she thought to herself. _Total enigma._

 **A/N: Hey guys, a bit longer than my usual but I think it was important to get Sirius's back story straight. Look out for the dinner party, more characters to come and some real Hermione/Sirius interaction. All suggestions and reviews are welcome, let me know what you think in the reviews. ENJOY R &R PLZ! **


	6. Chapter 5 - New Home

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 5 – New Home

After being shown to her room - which was probably larger than her whole cottage with its grand four-poster bed, desk area, fireplace, and attached bathroom – Hermione pulled off her dirty clothes, washed up, and sat on the bed in a robe. Molly had promised to return momentarily with her new wardrobe. While waiting, she thought about her grandfather and whether he was safe. She sincerely hoped that Dumbledore's men had found him and taken him to safety even if the likelihood of actually seeing him was slim. She stared around the room dismally, in any other circumstance she might have been glad to be there but right then it only reminded of how much she had lost. She didn't even have her own clothes and as soon as she sighed for that dismal thought, Molly was back, leading a large lineup of dresses charmed to magically float in the air. "Molly!" Hermione gasped at the sheer amount and the obvious expensive quality. "This is far too much. Look at these, they can't be for everyday wear"

"I thought so too but Sirius said they were and it was fine for you to wear them," Molly opened Hermione's large wardrobe and made the dresses hang themselves up. "No one has worn these dresses in years and I did try to find the less ornate ones but the Blacks are a very rich family. Now," she selected a plain but well-designed, crimson one. "I think this one would be lovely for you to wear tonight."

Hermione couldn't lie and say she wasn't tempted. It was absolutely gorgeous. The dress was off-the-shoulder, floor-length, and entirely made of rich velvet. With one finger, she stroked the fabric, "I don't know…"

"Oh go on dear, try it on," Molly encouraged. Hermione relented and allowed Molly to help her into the dress. "Now the design is a little old-fashioned but I always thought there was something wonderful about old dresses," Molly chattered. "My mother owned one like this but it was blue and made out of cotton. She gave it to me when I got married but after seven children, I'm afraid it doesn't quite fit anymore," she chuckled. "I don't have the heart to alter it so I'm saving it for my daughter Ginny."

"Will they be coming tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure all of them are but definitely my husband and the youngest two Ron and Ginny," Molly began to make sure the dress fit just right, tugging and shifting the fabric with precision.

"What about the others?"

"Oh they'll be here for Christmas, except for one," Molly's fingers faltered. "One of my boys, Fred, died last year."

"I'm so sorry Molly," Hermione couldn't imagine losing a son.

"It's alright dear, he'll always be angel," Molly said as she continued to fix the dress. Finally she clapped her hands together. "All done, what do you think?"

Hermione examined her reflection in the wardrobe's inner mirror. The colour contrasted well with her skin. The top half of the dress molded to her wonderfully and then cascaded beautifully into the skirt, "It's lovely."

"More than lovely," Molly gushed. "Now I must dash and get dinner ready to be served. Our guests will be here soon. Do you need help finding your way?"

"No, I think I remember how to get downstairs," Hermione assured her and Molly left with a nod. She liked the dress well enough but she didn't feel like herself. There wasn't any make-up or jewelry but she tried to style her hair nicely with some pins she found in the dresser. Satisfied she had done all she could do, she left her room and tried to retrace the steps she'd taken with Molly previously through the labyrinth of halls. She made it to the third chamber before completely losing track of where she was going. Aside from the way she came through, there were three other doorways on her left, right, and directly in front of her. She might have tried to message Molly until she remember she'd left her wand back in her room. She was stuck for moment then –

"Lost?" a deep voice asked. Sirius came from the passage in front of her. He was wearing the same cloak and pants but he did look a little better groomed than before.

"Yes," Hermione admitted.

"You'll get used to it, come on," Sirius took the passage to her left without looking back for her. Hermione moved quickly to keep up with his long strides. They walked in heavy silence until Sirius said, "The dress suits you."

"Oh yes thank you, for the all dresses. That was very generous of you."

"No one was wearing them," he replied brusquely.

"All the same, thank you." He stayed quiet and Hermione frowned a bit. She still wasn't sure what to make of this man. He went from complimenting her to brushing her off with no warning. Neither of them said anything else until reaching the main staircase where at the bottom a number of people had gathered. All heads collectively turned to them and the buzz of conversation died. Hermione felt self-conscious, especially when she began going down and stumbled over the hem of her dress. Cheeks burning, she noticed that her arm had been caught by none other than Sirius who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Thank you," she whispered and gathered her skirts higher to continue on. Sirius let her go and they finished their descent. Dumbledore stood at the bottom of stairs, his eyes were oddly twinkling.

"Well Miss Granger, don't you look splendid," Albus smiled.

"Yeah," a man with messy black hair added, "even Sirius brushed off his manners." The group laughed and Hermione smiled, off to the side Sirius grumbled something under his breath. "I'm James Potter and this is wife Lily," he put his arm around a woman with red hair, "and my son Harry." Harry waved. He was very similar to his father with just a slight height difference. The child that would have been cursed if it hadn't been for Sirius. Seeing him whole and healthy made her wonder, what if the situation was reversed, what Sirius would look like, how would Harry have dealt with the awful curse.

"I'm Tonks," another woman, this time with bright hair, came running up to hug her. "Sirius's cousin. That there's my husband Remus and our son Teddy." A man with sandy, slightly grey hair waved as he held a young toddler in his arms. The little boy had bright blue hair, Hermione looked back to Tonks who took the question right out of her mouth, "I'm a metamorphagus, so is Teddy."

"He's adorable," the little boy's face peeped out from his father's collarbone and Hermione gave him a smile and small wave. He opened and closed his tiny hand return.

"Hermione dear," Molly came forward. "I want you to meet my husband Arthur." Arthur was tall man with red hair and a genial face. "My son Ron," Ron was nearly as tall his dad but was more lanky and had longer red hair. "And my daughter Ginny," Ginny had a willowy figure and waist-length red hair. She smiled gently and gave Hermione a warm half-hug.

"Welcome to the family, it will be nice to have another girl around," she winked. Hermione couldn't think of anything to say that. It was nice to be accepted and yet weird to feel so comfortable around strangers, save Sirius of course which in itself was confusing since it was with him she was living.

"It's definitely change," James agreed then snickered. "Still getting a kick out of Sirius being a gentleman for once."

"Oh shut it James," Sirius growled looking cross.

"Are you saying he would've let me fall?" Hermione kept her eyes on Sirius.

"No," he answered for himself.

"Good, otherwise I would have dragged you down with me," she didn't know where the sass came from but it just felt like the only appropriate tone to take with Sirius. Like back in the study, it was only the thing he seemed to appreciate from her. Everyone laughed and Sirius regarded her for a long moment.

"Well there you see," Sirius said finally, addressing the group. "It was in my vested interest to help her." He started to lead everyone to the dining room and Hermione felt some of her apprehension towards Sirius slip away. Maybe he wasn't as closed off as she'd originally assumed, perhaps it was all a matter of learning how to speak to him. Sirius aside, looking around at all the friendly new faces, about to start living in a new place, wearing new clothes even though they technically weren't hers, she sat down at the grand dining table and felt oddly at home.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm writing this author's note right before the upload because there has been a loss in the community today. Alan Rickman has died and I just want to thank him for all the wonderful memories. I especially wanted to do it on here since Harry Potter is what really started my love of writing and Professor Snape was integral role in that. But beyond HP, Sweeney Todd and Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe are just a few titles of his that I absolutely love and will continue cherish. Thank you so much Mr. Rickman, you have left an indelible mark on us all. Rest in peace professor, your story has been told and will always be remembered…always.**

 **Princessg101**


	7. Chapter 6 - Sunset

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 6 – Sunset

Molly magically served dinner and they ate with friendly chatter and a light atmosphere. Hermione gradually relaxed as she dealt with all the questions thrown at her mainly by Ron and Harry. The two were apparently best friends and had grown up together. She gathered that Harry didn't have the easiest childhood being a primary target of the Dark Lord so he spent most in hiding. Meanwhile Ron was the second youngest, Ginny the youngest, and with the rest of the family fighting the war, the three were put together a lot. "It wasn't great being the only girl," Ginny pouted dramatically. "We could never play any of the games I wanted to. It was always either fake duelling or Quidditch."

"I'm sorry if a couple of boys aren't interested in playing dress up," Harry rolled his eyes. "Besides you were good at Quidditch."

"That's because you couldn't change the rules on me or make up spells midway that conveniently counteracted mine," Ginny sniffed.

"OI! Are you suggesting we cheated?" Ron pretended to be offended.

"What do you think?" Ginny snorted. "Only with a three year-old would believe that there was such a thing as Impervious Completus. Immunity to everything." She added as an explanation to Hermione.

Hermione giggled and then sighed, "I spent most of my time reading. After my parents died, my grandfather was ultra-protective and wouldn't let me out unless he was there to supervise along with another adult. But that's how it was for everyone." It didn't always work but she kept that to herself, as it was the others were looking at her understandingly.

"When this is all over I want to have a place in the country," Harry said wistfully. "Nothing but wide open space as far as you can see."

"I want to play Quidditch," Ron had a dreamy smile of his face. "Just fly in the open air and have fun then come crash at Harry's when I need a place to sleep." Harry punched his arm playfully.

"I like Quidditch well enough, I could play but I don't see myself doing it forever," Ginny mused. "I'm not sure but I'd like to do something ordinary, simple. What about you Hermione?"

"I'd like to continue my Potions research," Hermione shrugged. "I want to publish at least one academic paper, after that…I think I'd fancy a go at writing novels just like the ones I read as a kid."

"That should be fun, as long as I get a signed copy from the author," Ginny winked.

"On the first available owl," Hermione agreed.

"Albus did mention you are a Potions Mistress," Remus interjected, that's when they realized the others had been listening in. "When did you qualify?"

"I haven't actually qualified yet," Hermione admitted. "I'm apprenticing under my grandfather right now and we're planning to go to the Ministry to write the examination in a few months or at least we were. Grandfather said it was just a formality really, he already considered me a Master." Hermione stopped talking as her throat got too tight to speak, Ginny patted her hand softly.

Sirius was the one to break the silence, "Still you're awfully young, even to be apprenticing, most don't write the exam until 25, and you're what 21?"

"As matter of fact yes, good guess," Hermione half-smiled.

"Sirius always did have good eyes for women," James quipped earning him a whack from his wife.

Sirius rolled said eyes, a move that made him more human to Hermione since she'd met him. "James shut it, I wasn't talking to you anyway. I'm making the acquaintance of my new house guest, so," he returned his attention to Hermione, "how did you manage to do all of that studying in such a short time?"

"Well when you're stuck in the house all day, sometimes for weeks on end, you do what you can," Hermione said plaintively. "Books were my thing."

"You never snuck out? Went to meet a boy or something?"

This caused Hermione to laugh outright, "Hate to point this out Sirius but we're at war right now, I don't exactly have the opportunity to date."

"I'm surprised you're taking such an interest Sirius," Tonks sipped her wine.

"I'd like to know a little more about the person I am letting into my home Tonks, that's hardly unreasonable," Sirius said gruffly.

"No it's not, and for any other person it would be perfectly fine but with you, it's just strange," Tonks snorted. "Molly was here for three weeks before you realised she was staying on."

"That's -" Whatever that was, Hermione never found out because Sirius abruptly cut off and grabbed his shoulder with obvious pain. It was strange but every person, other than Hermione, in unison looked at the window as the sun had begun to set. It didn't take Hermione long to realize what was happening, at the same time Sirius growled something and left and everyone began to rise as well.

"We should get going," Ginny looked at her apologetically. "He doesn't like an audience."

"But sunset isn't for a while," Hermione said confused.

"I guess you were imagining some quick transformation," James said not unkindly. "It's slow, beginning as the sun lowers and ends at sunset. It's not easy on him but he wants his space so we give it to him."

"Ms. Granger, if I could have a word with you before I leave," Dumbledore interrupted. Hermione nodded and they walked back into the main hall to speak. "You'll be happy to hear that we have located your grandfather safe and sound. He is in another safe house and knows you are well. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the Death Eaters. One Death Eater, Antonin, was killed by the falling debris but there is no sign of the woman or the other one. I must impress upon you the urgency of caution," Dumbledore warned. "Do not leave these grounds. I cannot guarantee they won't realise you are here but you are safe as long stay within the wards. Pay attention, the boundaries are marked and do not allow yourself to be lured away." Hermione had a sneaking suspicion she knew where that rule came from but she didn't have the time to do more than nod before the rest emerged, ready to go.

Goodbyes were said and pleasantries exchanged. "It was lovely to meet you all," Hermione bid them as they walked out the door. Molly was still clearing the dining room, leaving Hermione by herself to see them off. She waved as she watched them exit the gate and apparate away. When the last person had disappeared, she closed the door unsure of what to do next. She checked the dining room as saw Molly had already cleaned it and was nowhere to be found. With no other idea, she began to head back to her room mulling over the day's events. From breakfast with her grandfather this morning in their cottage to a Death Eater attack to dinner in a manor with a horribly cursed man and his friends and family. The full weight and weariness of everything set in and all she wanted to do was sleep for a long time. She made it back to four hallway intersection where she'd run into Sirius. He was a whole set of mulling onto himself. She still wasn't entirely sure if she liked him. He seemed like a good man but he was…somewhat distant for a lack of a better term. He allowed her to stay in his home without warning and that was definitely kind of him. He showed some interest in her but that was probably because she was new, some kind of permanent company other than Molly. Not to mention he could just as easily be indifferent and brusque. Lost in thought, she was then completely alarmed by a loud agonizing sound from the door Sirius had come through earlier. It was like an animal being tortured, it had to be Sirius and he sounded like he was in excruciating pain.

She took a step towards the hall but Molly shouted, "HERMIONE NO!" She came running at full speed and stopped the girl from going further. "No, no dear, you mustn't go there. You heard Sirius, the West Wing is his area, he will be very angry."

"But Molly, surely…"

"Happens every time dear, every – single – time," Molly looked like she could cry for the man, Hermione certainly did. "He'll call for me if he needs help but really there is nothing we can do. Nothing."

"I see," Hermione frowned. In her heart, she just couldn't accept that. There had to be a way, there just had to.

"You should go get some rest," Molly suggested gently. "I'll tend to Sirius if he needs anything."

"Alright, goodnight Molly," Hermione turned, heading for her room. Molly's goodnight was lost in another piercing howl. Hermione glanced out a window, the sun hadn't set yet.

 **A/N: Hey guys, finally we've gotten through all the preliminary stuff and can really get into the meat of the story. I've pretty much planned out the whole story and I think you're all going to love it. Can't wait to see you next time, until then ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	8. Chapter 7 - The Library

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 7 – The Library

Hermione awoke the next morning to knocking at her door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she said, "Come in."

Molly entered carrying a loaded breakfast tray and set it on the dresser. "Good morning dear, had a good sleep? Did the nightgown fit?"

"Yeah, I was more tired than I thought I was," Hermione sat up. At some point Molly had found some nightwear for her and left it on the bed for her to find. "The nightgown is a bit big but it'll do. Really Molly you didn't have to go to all this trouble, even bringing breakfast for me."

"It's no trouble, you needed the clothes. As for breakfast, I was seeing to Sirius anyway," Molly poured her a cup of tea as she stood and stretched.

"How is he?"

Molly handed her the tea, "Same as always. He doesn't sleep much in the night with the pain and all and then the whole process repeats again in the morning. He won't be out of bed until afternoon but I usually don't see him until dinner. Which reminds me," Molly grabbed a set of ten or so keys that were also on the tray, "these are the keys Sirius mentioned the yesterday. This wing and Sirius's are rather boring with mainly bedrooms. It's the south wing you'll enjoy, studies, parlours, with artwork you would not believe and the solarium is absolutely stunning."

"Is there a library?" Hermione's interest peaked.

"Oh a magnificent one," Molly assured her. "Books as far as the eye can see. Now just a few rules; Sirius prefers that rooms be locked when they are not in use especially if there happens to be an intruder. The keys are charmed to glow when they are near their lock, try the wrong key and it will melt. Do your best not to lose them either because they cannot be summoned. And lastly, Sirius warned you about those rooms that may have dark artifacts in them, do not go near those doors. They are painted black and have a Flagrate charm placed on them. Sirius keeps those keys in his room and no one is to go there until he clears them."

"I think I've got all of that," Hermione accepted the bunch. "I'm just going to go freshen up and head for the library."

"Do you want me to show you?" Molly offered.

"No it's fine, I don't mind a bit of exploring," Hermione gave the woman a kiss on the cheek before heading to bathroom. As she washed, she thought about the library. There were probably endless amounts of stories and histories to comb through but that wasn't what she wanted. The only thing that was on her mind were Sirius's screams of pain that had echoed through halls at sunset and followed her right to her room. Even though her spellwork was excellent she doubted she'd be able to lift curse but there had to be something she could do for the pain. Unless of course, the pain was coming from the curse itself however with that reasoning, Sirius should be in pain all day. Once she got to the library, she'd sit down and make some notes about his condition and work out a treatment. She went to the wardrobe and selected one of the gowns, this time white, and did some quick alterations on it. She shorted the length of the skirt and severed the sleeves leaving straps. The bodice was embroidered with flowers making it look like a sundress. She didn't feel too bad about altering the dress, after all she could easily reverse the changes later. Donning the outfit, she was off to find the library. Wending through the halls, she finally came to that fateful intersection. She stared into the darkness of Sirius's hall for a while, reliving those awful screams. It only made her more determined and she turned right, hurrying down the South Wing intent on finding that library. It didn't take long for the keys to begin glowing near doors. She found studies with cabinets filled with strange objects and artwork like no others. There were epic dragon scenes in one and, to her surprise, classic muggle ones in another. She made a note to ask Sirius about that later.

She quickly discovered the solarium that was like an indoors courtyard. It had stone floors and a glass-panelled roof. There were planters with flowers hung from the corners of the ceiling and in the centre was low table surrounded by chairs. "Clean, well lit," she pushed open one of the windows and gentle burst of air flew through, "Good ventilation, stone floors," she inspected the table, "made from stone, will need to be taller but I could definitely brew in here." Of course, she had a lot of research to do before she got there and she'd obviously speak to Sirius first. She was certain this place had potions ingredients so she wasn't too bothered by that but that was also on the 'Speak to Sirius' list. Leaving the solarium, it would be another two doors before she finally got the library and suddenly wanted stay at Black Manor for the rest of her life. "Oh my god," she gasped. It had to be magically expanded, it just had to be. There was no way all of it could fit into the Manor as whole let alone one room. The entire place was done in white marble and small glass done in the ceiling to let in natural light. There was several hanging lamps and number of desks and comfortable chairs but the books! Books lined every inch of the room extending up to the ceiling that stood about twelve feet above her head. Even still there were a couple of double-sided shelves in the middle of the room also filled with tomes. Having spent the last twenty years with a mere two shelves worth of literature, this sight just about brought her to her knees. With fresh energy, she hastened to one of the desks and found some parchment and ink to make her notes.

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath. "Remember what Grandfather taught you, first assess the problem. What is it? Are there any similar cases you can take precedence from?" The problem was intense pain as a result of…she wasn't sure what to call Sirius's issue. Deformation was certainly a part of it but magic traditionally deformed someone permanently until the cure was given. So if it wasn't deformation then it had to be transformation like an Animagus or a werewolf. Animagi took a special potion to be able to take the shape of animal and she'd never heard of them experiencing pain quite like Sirius's. Sure prolonged time in between shape-shifting could cause some soreness and stiff muscles but nothing like the agony her housemate had to endure. Werewolf transformations were known to be incredibly painful, even those who had reportedly embraced their inner wolf still had to contend with it because their bodies were not prepared properly. The Animagi potion altered the human to accept animal transformation but the werewolf venom forced the body to change, only ensuring the victim would survive by repairing the damage after it was done, at least that's how she understood it. Hermione looked around the colossal library, hopefully there was some text she could use. That's when she noticed a golden podium directly opposite the door. She'd seen something like it at the big library in London her grandfather had taken her to for her birthday. She approached it and saw some basic instructions etched in the surface. Just two lines, 'Ask for what you want, BE SPECIFIC' and 'Place books here and say return when done'.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Information on werewolf transformations." Exactly six books came flying at her, landing in a neat pile atop the podium. She grabbed them and returned to her desk to sift for the information she needed. She was right; werewolf transformations forced the body undergo the necessary changes to take on the wolf form, repairing the damage after the fact but that would do nothing for the pain. She had to grimace at the extremely graphic descriptions, phrases like 'bone splintering' and 'muscle tearing' jumping out at her. She also gathered that the severity and areas of pain depended on the wolf form and what was altered. For example, the chest cavity, having no need to shift, rarely experienced damage while the spine and back muscles were constantly hurt given the lengthening and shrinking necessary to achieve the characteristic long, lithe form of werewolves. That made Hermione think, what about Sirius changed? Having no idea what he looked like as a human, she drew a rudimentary sketch of an average man and began to apply the changes she'd seen in Sirius. He was quite tall, with a large frame and out of proportion facial features. Leaving aside the possibility of a tail as she had never seen one, his arms were thick with paw-like hands and his legs were shaped differently with feet that were humanoid in form but very big. She racked her brain for several minutes, thinking of every minuscule detail. Her conclusion was not pretty. If she was correct then Sirius would have to 'splinter' and 'tear' just about every muscle and bone in his body to become his cursed self and do it all again to reverse and become his human self. No wonder he was in so much pain. It also presented a problem. She'd have to concoct a potion that was strong enough and figure out the dosage so as not to cause Sirius further damage. For that she'd need his weight and height and she didn't even know what ingredients were available to her. She'd have to be crafty; Sirius didn't strike her as the type that would be pleased to let her help him so this called for alternative methods.

What were those methods? She didn't know yet but before she could begin thinking of a plan, a bear patronus flew into the room and Molly's voice issued from it. "Hermione dear, lunch is ready. Are you coming down?"

Hermione sent her reply, _Yes, coming!_ , and began to tidy up a little. She returned her werewolf books but took out a couple on potions ingredients to begin working on a list of ingredients. She snatched up her notes and dashed to the kitchen where Molly had put out lunch for her. "Thank you Molly."

"You're welcome, I see you've found the library," Molly nodded to books in her arms.

"Oh yes, it's brilliant. I've…" Hermione toyed with the idea of telling Molly her mission but decided to keep it to herself just in case the matron felt compelled to tell Sirius. "I've restarted my potions research. I was looking into potions to help those affected by Unforgivable Curses." Or more accurately just one rather 'unforgiving' curse.

"That's wonderful," Molly beamed. "I'm sure it will help a lot of people." Molly turned away and Hermione felt a pang of guilt for lying. Then again, if this pain potion was successful, she could still help a lot of people. While she ate, she continued looking up ingredients, which ones were more effective for muscles and which for bones and of those, what could be mixed. She also looked into ingredients to raise the potency and longevity of the potion, Hermione frowned, some of these were rare.

"Molly you wouldn't know about any potions ingredients in this place would you?"

"No, you'll have to ask Sirius at dinner tonight," Molly answered. "Which reminds me, dinner is the only meal Sirius comes out for so it will be in the dining room at 6 just like yesterday only it will be just us."

"Okay," Hermione finished her lunch and returned to the library to go over her notes. By the time she was done, she had mapped several theoretical potions but still needed to do more study. She knew though that this was the easy part, the hard part was soon to come, including talking to Sirius.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I try to make things interactive so here's a question for all of you, HOW WOULD YOU TRICK SIRIUS INTO GETTING HIS WEIGHT AND HEIGHT? Try to make it fun, I want to hear all your schemes and I'll pick two to be featured in the story. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	9. Chapter 8 - Dinner with Sirius

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 8 – Dinner with Sirius

Hermione was so lost in her research in the library and that she didn't even notice when Molly's patronus flew in to tell her dinner was ready. It was tempting to just stay there and keep working but it would be rude of her to leave Sirius by himself and she still needed to speak to him anyway. She decided to take her list of potential ingredients with her in the likelihood that Sirius needed to know exactly what she wanted. She ran down to the dining room to find Sirius already there, seated in his place at the head of table, sipping his water. His eyes cut to her and the muscles around one quirked up, "Nice dress," he sounded amused.

"Oh!" Hermione looked down at herself, realizing she was still in her improvised sundress. "I'm sorry, I can set it right…"

"Don't worry about it, have a seat," he indicated to the spot on his right where cutlery had been laid out. Hermione sat down and Sirius poured her water, "Molly will be out in moment."

"Thank you," Hermione accepted the drink and looked around for Molly's place setting. "Isn't she going to eat with us?"

"No she eats in the kitchen," Sirius told her. "You saw the table near the fireplace I assume, she has Floo calls with Arthur every evening."

"That's so sweet and yet sad at the same time," Hermione mused. "It must be so hard to be in love while there's a war on. Finding love is probably impossible." Sirius snorted derisively and Hermione frowned, "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Just a little self-deprecating irony."

Hermione dearly wanted to ask how he was feeling but felt awkward about it so she held her tongue. "I went to the library, it's magnificent."

"Molly mentioned it, enjoy yourself did you? Good. It rarely sees anyone who can appreciate the collection and by 'anyone', I mean Remus."

"What about you?" Sirius smiled wryly and held out his hands, the paw-like appendages accented with rather unnerving claws gave her the picture immediately. "Ah."

"Yes, I'm afraid reading books is rather difficult with my condition," he placed his hands in his lap as if he could hide them forever. He gave her a searching look, "You can ask, I know you want to."

Hermione didn't hesitate, "How are you? Are you still in pain?" Strange, Sirius almost seemed startled by her questions. What had he expected her to say? He opened his mouth but promptly shut it as Molly appeared with their meal floating gently behind her.

"Here we are," the matron announced as the serving plates landed gently on the table. "Should be enough for the both of you but there is a bit more in the kitchen so just give me a shout. And behave!" She tugged on Sirius's ear causing the man to grumble and Hermione to laugh.

Once she was gone, Hermione gently laid her fingertips on his forearm, "Honestly Sirius, are you alright?"

He regarded her for a moment, "I'm not in pain," he said finally. Hermione nodded her understanding and retracted her hand. They ate in companionable silence for a while until Hermione remembered she still had some things to talk to Sirius about.

"Um Sirius?" Hermione pulled out her list. "Since I don't know how long I'll be here, I've started doing my potions research. I was wondering if there were any ingredients in the Manor and any brewing equipment."

"Well," Sirius scratched his chin. "I think there is a potions lab in the basement, should have everything you're looking for. I haven't properly cleared it yet though, no one really brews here you see. Plus you get to it through my wing."

"Oh I'm fine working in the Solarium," Hermione hastened to reassure him. "It's a suitable space, I just need some basic equipment like a cauldron and vials, and the ingredients of course."

"Let me see," she handed him the list and he scanned it quickly. "What exactly are you trying to create Mistress Granger?"

"It's a potion I'm developing to help with the effects of the Unforgiveable Curses," Hermione had her excuse ready and waiting for him. "As I'm sure you know, pain treatment for them is particularly difficult and one of the biggest problems facing our side because it affects recovery time."

"Some of these ingredients mixed together could probably make the Cruciatus feel like a tickle curse," Sirius ribbed.

Hermione couldn't say he was wrong, "Yes well this is sort of a master list for several theoretical potions I have lined up. I'm still in the researching phase, they'll get narrowed down based on probability of success and of course, ingredient availability."

Sirius laughed quietly, "Alright, alright, I hear you loud and clear. Ingredients, chop chop! I'll get you what I can Mistress Granger but I have to make sure they're safe to work with. I wouldn't put it past my family to have cursed every cauldron and mixing spoon in this place."

"How charming," Hermione said with more than just a hint of sarcasm.

"Indeed," Sirius raised his goblet a little before taking a sip.

"I noticed a few muggle paintings in the study, where did they come from?" Hermione asked.

"Ah that would be my great-great-great-great grandfather, Octavian Black. They say he had the portraits commissioned from several famous muggle artists only to Obliviate them and get away without paying. A trick not so easily pulled with wizarding artists, cheap old bastard."

"SIRIUS!" Hermione nearly choked on her food from a sudden laugh.

"What? That was a compliment!" Hermione laughed harder and Sirius joined in, the sounds of their amusement ringing through the spacious hall. The laughter faded but they continued to stare at each other. Hermione could feel her appreciation and affection for her companion rise. For all his gruff exterior, he really was a good man.

She smiled and reached out to grasp his wrist lightly, "Thank you for letting me stay here Sirius."

Sirius seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before placing his other hand on top of hers. It was warm and soft and brought out an unexpected rush of happiness in Hermione. She hoped her expression conveyed her emotions properly because words appeared to be failing her. Sirius swallowed thickly, "As it turns out, the pleasure is mine." It felt like this was going somewhere however before it did, Sirius's shoulder jerked. "Dammit," he growled.

"You should go," Hermione whispered faintly but he heard her all the same, nodding and rising to his feet. He scarfed down the remnants of his food and wiped his face and hands with his napkin all without looking at her once.

He didn't even raise his eyes to say, "It shouldn't take me long to get the potions stuff, just a week or so."

"Okay," he began to leave and Hermione was still in her seat but not for long.

"Sirius!" she leapt up and meet him at the dining hall door. It broke her heart knowing what he was going to endure as she tenderly held his face between her hands. For lack of anything to say or do, she stretched up and kissed him on the muzzle. "See you tomorrow."

Sirius bobbed his head sadly, "Tomorrow." She let him go and he moved swiftly to get back upstairs and out of sight. _Goodnight Sirius, it's a bitter sentiment now but don't worry,_ Hermione mentally promised, _I will make it happen, and soon you really will have one._

 **A/N: Hey guys, just curious if whether or not I should do a tidbit or two from Sirius's POV, I want to keep the focus mainly on Hermione but a little Sirius-ness never hurt anyone did it? Sorry I'm going to pack up my puns now. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	10. Chapter 9 - In or Out

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 9 – In or Out

The next day, Hermione had been researching in the library when she heard a loud roar that made her nearly fall off her seat. Knowing that it could only be Sirius but still being midday, she hurriedly left and ran through the halls to the main staircase where Sirius was lying in a heap at the bottom. She gasped, "Oh my god Sirius, are you alright?" She ran down to him and tried to help him up but to her surprise, he shook her off harshly.

"I'm fine," he snapped and Hermione was taken aback, he sounded almost angry with her. Sirius attempted to stand but his right leg gave out from under him and he fell again. This brought Hermione back and she pulled herself together and tried to calm the man down.

"Sirius please, let me look at your leg. You might have hurt yourself," Hermione attempted to examine said appendage but Sirius yanked it away before she could even touch it.

"Just go get Molly."

"But Sirius -"

"I said, GO GET MOLLY!" he bellowed in her face.

Hermione's mouth snapped shut, tears stung her eyes. She wanted to be angry but the hurt was crashing in her chest. She had no idea why Sirius was treating her like this especially after what happened last night. She thought they were in good place but clearly she was wrong. Was he in a bad mood? Was he embarrassed? Or did she do something wrong? In a split second, Hermione recalled every moment of Sirius's hot and cold attitude, everything she'd ever heard about him. A piece of her wondered whether he was deliberately pushing her away while another piece of her thought maybe he was like this with everyone who got too close. So many memories and thoughts ran through her head in just a few moments as they stared at each other heavily. Never looking away from each other's eyes, Hermione rose and took out her wand. She non-verbally conjured a patronus and sent it to Molly. In the cavernous manor, both of them could distantly hear the matron approaching and finally broke eye contact to look in that direction. Hermione made to leave before Mrs. Weasley arrived. "I don't know what you think you're doing," she said quietly, "but if you wanted me to stay out, you should have never let me in."

"I know." The two simple words caused a lump in Hermione's throat and she walked away before she could start crying in earnest. She respected Sirius, cared about Sirius, even liked Sirius well enough but it was then that she realized that Sirius was damaged in a way that had nothing to do with the curse. She could take away his pain but there wasn't a potion in the world that could heal his heart. Without realizing it, she had returned to the library but looking down at the research, a sense of hopelessness filled her. What was she thinking? She slammed the books shut down and braced the desk, dragging in deep breaths. Sirius didn't want her help, her friendship, or anything else so what was the point? Then again she'd seen the sweet side of Sirius, the kind side, the funny side, she'd gotten to know him. He wasn't a monster. He didn't deserve to suffer like he did every day and night. The fact was, Sirius had let her in, not very far but what little she knew was still too much to walk away from. The bitter pain finally cracked through and hot tears began to roll down her face.

*HPBB*

Dinner that night was a tense affair. They hardly spoke a word to each other, and when they did it was barely above a whisper for water or salt. Still, Hermione couldn't stop herself from glancing up at him every few moments and more often than not, he was looking right back. She thought Sirius was expecting an outburst of some kind. To be honest, she was upset, passing over the heavier emotions she was irritated but not with him, mainly herself. It didn't really matter what he did or what his motivations were, she already knew that it would change absolutely nothing. It was rather terrifying how invested she'd become in Sirius but from her perspective, it was like entering a house. It doesn't whether you're standing just over threshold or have walked through the whole place, once you're in, you're in. Deciding to break the silence, she cleared her throat, "How is your leg?"

"Fine."

Hermione pursed her lips, "I'm glad Molly was able to help."

"Just a sprain," Sirius muttered.

Hermione's mouth might as well have moved on its own accord. It said rather acidly, "Well that's a wonderful commentary on me."

Sirius sighed, "That wasn't it."

"Then?" She pinned him with a hard glare. Sirius didn't say anything and Hermione tried her best to push down her ire, "Sirius I cannot begin to imagine what you go through day in and day out but that doesn't give you the right to take your frustration out on me." For some reason, Sirius looked somewhat amused by this, even smirked with a huff. "This is funny to you?"

"No, not at all," he denied, "You're right, I had no call speaking to you like that. It won't happen again."

She sense the unrepentant undertone, "But you're not sorry?"

"To me, sorry is used when you regret doing something, I regret nothing. It wasn't fair to you however which is why it won't happen again."

On the one hand, Hermione wanted to smile. He didn't regret their interaction last night but on the other, he didn't regret earlier today either. Hermione had no doubt that he was sincere but what did the 'it won't happen again' pertain to? She had a sinking feeling she knew. "Meaning?"

"You're a smart girl Hermione. It means exactly what you think it does."

"I see," Hermione said lightly. He could have slapped her and it wouldn't have stung this much. He wanted to put distance between them? Fine. She still wanted to help him, she still felt compelled to do this for him. It sounded so pathetic even to her own mind but, call it what you will, she couldn't even entertain the idea of calling Dumbledore to take her somewhere else. She was in, the door had shut behind her. The only thing she could do was her best to make this situation bearable. "I'm full," she set her utensils down. "I think I'll turn in early, I didn't get nearly enough research done today. Where are we on the ingredients?"

Sirius exhaled heavily, "You'll get them. End of the week I promise."

"Thank you," Hermione rose and pushed in her chair. "Goodnight Sirius." She was at the door when his voice stopped her.

"Is that all?"

She turned to him with a sad smile, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

 **A/N: Hey guys, this was an incredibly hard chapter to write. I don't really like the whole 'inexplicably drawn to each other' because it sometimes feels like shoehorning the romance in. I wanted the bond between Sirius and Hermione to be different. I made sure she knew enough about Sirius to bond with him, care about him on a human level. Don't worry, the love is on its way. Next chapter will be Sirius's POV so until next time ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	11. Chapter 10 - The Man Within The Beast

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 10 – The Man Within The Beast

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

Sirius could still hear those words echoing around the room. It was too much, he needed to get away. "Molly," he called for the matron who came bustling out. She stopped short at the sight of Sirius by himself looking miserable as ever. Confusion and what was likely disappointment clearly showed on her face and Sirius sighed, he was disappointing everyone today. "I'm going to bed now, I don't feel well. Thank you for dinner."

"Of course dear, you go ahead. I'll check on you later," Molly nodded and Sirius left. Mrs. Weasley was a smart woman, she'd probably already deduced what had happened but he couldn't bear to listen to her stricture at the moment. He dragged his feet, unwillingly recalling all those moments he tried to so hard to forget.

 _14 years previously…_

" _Sirius mate, I don't see why you won't at least try." James raked his hair. "Just talk to Marlene or perhaps-"_

" _Perhaps what?" Sirius snapped. "Set up a dating service? Hope that we'll just randomly happen on true love? It doesn't work like that besides any woman I meet I'll feel like using them just to break this curse."_

" _Maybe we'll find a woman who WANTS to help you break this curse. If she truly loves you, she'd want to see you cured. She'd want what's best for you."_

" _What about if I truly love her? Wouldn't I want what's best for her?"_

 _James looked him, "What do you mean?"_

" _I mean if I were to love a woman, I don't want to her deal with this," he gestured to himself, "for the rest of her life. We're not guaranteed that this whole true love spell-breaker will work. The last thing I need is to feel like I'm dragging some innocent bystander down with me in the hope that maybe I'll get better. If not, she's stuck loving an unlovable creature. I can't take her beyond the Manor, I'm essentially useless from sunrise to sunset. I can't bring myself to love someone James, not like this."_

Present…

Sirius made it to his room and firmly shut the door behind him. The place was dark and cold with the curtains open to the moonless night and no fire going. Sirius crossed over to the mantle and gently picked up his wand. He carefully waved it and flames sprung from the fireplace. That done, he made his way to a decanter of firewhiskey he kept on a small table with a glass. He filled it to the brim and gulped the whole glassful down in one go. He closed his eyes as the burn of the alcohol scorched his throat and stomach and it felt like he could breathe easier. Unbidden, riding the air from his lungs, he breathed out, " _Hermione…"_

When she had first arrived, he thought very little of her staying with him as long as she kept out his way. He had been amused that she slashed who he only assumed was his dear cousin Bella and thought that alone was enough to warrant a place in his home. That was until he met her. It all happened so quickly. When Albus told her she was going to stay here for a while her face had fallen ever so slightly. As someone who could relate, he felt a small spark of sympathy for the girl. Her only response had been a deep breath and just like that, he could add respect to the list. He asked her about the attack to be sure it had been Bellatrix and it most likely was. The way she asked him to call her by her name…there was something about her. He came away from the brief meeting actually liking Hermione besides, it'd be nice to have some fresh company around.

That evening he'd been on his way down for dinner when he saw her again. He was about to enter the cross chamber when he looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. Dear gods, she was a vision in red. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and for a second he saw himself, his human-self, going to meet her, kissing her hand and linking arms to escort her to the main hall. The desire to be a man again ripped at his soul, he hadn't felt that way in so long. He intended to wait until she left but it was obvious she had no idea where to go. He steeled himself and went out to help. He tried his best to avoid looking at her or touching her, brushing this off as a temporary weakness but then she had to go and trip on those damn stairs. He caught her by the upper arm and the warmth of that single touch sang through Sirius. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd only met her a few hours ago, his heart should not be pounding and he definitely should not be enjoying, almost revelling, in her touch. He barely listened to the introductions even as his friends would took shots at him, he managed to spin the banter to cover himself and end his torment for the moment.

At dinner, he listened intently as Hermione chatted with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Then Remus broke in and he had the opportunity to talk to her. She was young and incredibly intelligent but Tonks cut in and he got caught up with her until he felt that telltale pang in his shoulder where the curse hit all those years ago. He left immediately, above all else, not wanting to see Hermione's expression. He tried to contain the screams as long as he could before the transformation became too much. Once it was all over, he couldn't help but wonder what Hermione was thinking at that moment. It was too much to hope that she hadn't heard anything. He'd stared at his reflection in the window pane for a long time. One good thing about his houseguest was that she'd never seen this face and she never would. This wasn't him anymore, this was a mockery.

The next day Molly came in with breakfast and he gave her the keys to give to Hermione. He initially intended to stay in his room but curiosity took over. He genuinely wanted to know Hermione thought of the place. It was stupid really but he ate his food quickly and waited out near the corridor. Molly walked past and sometime later Hermione appeared. He hid a laugh at the dress. If only the witch knew how cheeky that was to him especially thinking about his mother's reaction. For some reason, she stared at the hall leading to his wing, he thought perhaps she'd seen him but then she left. He Disillusioned himself and went after her. He moved quickly and quietly until he heard the opening and closing of doors. He found Hermione in one of the parlours and watched from the open door while she beamed at the room, taking in every detail before moving on. It didn't take long for his mind to conjure up images of giving her a tour personally, as real man of course. With every new room, he thought about the stories he could tell her until they got to the Solarium. Little did she know but he had had his first kiss here when he was thirteen during one of those socialite parties his parents liked to hold. He fancied the idea that she might be a little jealous. He'd offer to set the record straight and sweep her into his arms to kiss her there and then. The mere thought of kissing Hermione had him reeling, not sure how his mind travelled down such dangerous territory but he snapped himself out of it. He didn't have hands to hold her or even real lips to kiss her. He was an animal at best, there was nothing truly human about him. He left her there, dejectedly returning to his bedroom with self-loathing coursing through his veins.

Dinner came and she was still in that dress to his amusement. She might've thought it offended him but to contrary, he loved it more than the original. Of course he couldn't say that. He didn't hold back the snort when she made that comment about finding love but again he didn't dare reveal Albus's brilliant idea of a cure. She obviously had something she wanted to say but rather spoke about the library. She asked if he read, forcing him to remind her that his hands were in no condition to be touching books. Her face held a peculiar expression and he hid them under the table as if they could be forgotten. He allowed her to ask whatever was on her mind and she asked about his wellbeing. What's more, there wasn't a trace of pity, just pure humanity and compassion. He thought he'd been saved from answering but she tenderly held his arm and asked again if he was alright. His blood sang once more and even though he wasn't in pain, he was far from alright. They ate for a while until she felt comfortable to broach the subject of her research and needing ingredients. They shared a couple of laughs over his ridiculous family and the warmth on her face as she regarded him made his heart swell. She thanked him for her letting stay and he caved in to the urge to touch her. He couldn't deny being captivated by her. Maybe if he was careful he could cup her cheek, bring her closer - then his shoulder brought him back to reality like a harsh slap. He couldn't look at her and would have run from there until she stopped him. That kiss, dear Merlin that kiss! It haunted him all the way to his room. Her soft lips brushing against his skin. Just hours previously, he'd wondered what she'd feel like and now he knew. Except instead of euphoria, he felt disgusting. For wanting her. For desiring her. She was everything he wasn't. How dare he even entertain the idea of being anything more than an acquaintance? Things had already gone too far, he needed to put a stop to this. There was no place for him in Hermione's life and he couldn't keep her in his. He had to let her go. Sirius Black sat on the floor under his window, his human limbs a bigger farce than they had ever been. He knew what he was going to do and hated the very thought of it. "I'm so sorry Hermione," he brokenly whispered in the darkness.

Truthfully he had hoped that they would not see each other until the evening but he couldn't stay shut up in his room with so much weighing on him. He'd intended to go walk in the garden when his cloak caught under his foot and he fell straight down the stairs, jerking his leg in the process. He heard footsteps but whatever hope that it was Molly was dashed the moment Hermione's voice rang clear across the chamber. She was only trying to help him but he forced himself to be cold leading him to yell at her. That face, the one that had had so much warmth and affection for him yesterday, was crushed and hurt. Of course her intelligence won out and she saw through his act. _If you wanted me to stay out, you should never let me in._

"I know," he said then and repeated now in the silence of his room. He glimpsed his reflection in the window pane but all he saw was Hermione's face, moments away from crying as she ran away from him at the staircase. "This is your fault," he blamed the reflection. He flung his glass at the window and it shattered. Inside, he felt trapped, like his very soul was fruitlessly bashing itself against impenetrable walls of flesh and bone. He wanted to be himself again and of course, that damn shoulder signalled that he would be getting his wish…somewhat. He upended the table and roared in defiance of being caught in this endless loop. The pain began to take over but this time he welcomed it, relished it, anything but to feel the anguish gripping his very core. He fell to the ground on all fours and watched his hands slowly shift, the shadow of his body shrunk and the millions of pin pricks across skin marked the disappearance of his fur. His natural hair hung around his head as he dragged in several deep breaths. He stood up and his body ached to go lie down on the soft bed but he resisted. He cut his eyes to the window pane where his now human face glared back. "This is the closest I'll ever be to being a man. Hermione deserves better but I can still give her something."

 **A/N: Hey guys, it's my birthday and…I'm depressed now. I knew that the Sirius was going to be emotional but I wasn't expecting quite so much angst. I really hope you guys liked, this is my first time really tackling a complex character like this. Let me know what you think in the reviews and don't forget to check out the other stories while you're at it. P.S. I've been considering a Twitter Q &A, I haven't really done much for fanfiction on there and I started it for you guys. Give me your opinion and we'll see if we can't pull something together. Until next time, ENJOY! R&R PLZ! **


	12. Chapter 11 - A Token

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 11 – A Token

Hermione awoke to another bright day and sighed. It was the end of her first week at the manor and it could not have been more depressing. After their last dinner conversation, things had become strained between her and Sirius. They had barely spoken to each other and never even saw each other before or after dinner. Hermione turned over in her bed and saw the bedside table had an envelope with her name and two small silver keys on a ring on top. She carefully slid the envelope out from under the keys and opened it. Inside of was a single folded page.

 _Hermione,_

 _Go to the Solarium. Believe it or not, I do want you to be happy here._

 _Sirius_

 _P.S. Take the keys_

For the first time in a while, a smile spread across Hermione's face. She leapt up, hurriedly threw on another gown, forest green with white lace, and ran to the Solarium. She gasped as she crossed the threshold and couldn't hold back the delighted giggle that escaped. The whole place had been transformed. The glass ceiling was crystal clear and the hanging plants were now accompanied by small lanterns. The stone table was transfigured into a beautiful, standing-height work station with enough space to brew two cauldrons and prepare ingredients. There was polished wooden desk by a window with a chair and further inspection revealed it to be fully stocked with parchment, ink, quills, and notebooks. There was two bookcases on the left hand-side supplied with vials, stoppers, at least twenty cauldrons of various sizes, spoons, knifes, measuring instruments, essentially everything she'd could ever need. Then Hermione noticed the two locked ornate wooden cabinets standing on either side of door. Using the silver keys, she opened them and found they held every type of ingredient imaginable. Sirius didn't just honour her wish list, he'd given her practically an entire apothecary.

"Hermione dear?"

"In here Molly." Hermione called back

Molly appeared. "You're up early, I left your breakfast in your room. My, this is impressive. Sirius has really put his back into this."

"You mean he did all of this himself?"

"I would assume so since I didn't help him," Molly shrugged. "It would explain why he fell fast asleep right after changing back, probably dead tired after putting this together. Anyway I need a cup of tea, between helping Sirius at dawn and looking for you, I could use some rest."

"Didn't you know I was here?" Hermione gripped the keys tightly.

"How could I have?" Molly asked confused. "Anyway, go eat. You can come back and start your work after you've put something in your stomach." Molly left and Hermione looked down at the innocent scraps of metal in her palm. It was still possible that Molly had put them in her room but in her heart, she knew it had been Sirius. More than that, he had to have been in his human state, a face that Hermione never thought of until then. She know no idea what he looked besides his eyes, she was certain that the ones she saw were his eyes. It was a strange thought having Sirius in her room while she slept but he wouldn't hurt her. More of her mind was devoted to the fact that he'd made a point of accomplishing everything right down to giving her the keys and the note himself. He only wanted her to be happy and she only wanted him to be happy so why were they both so miserable?

Making up her mind, she crossed over to her new desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. She pondered over her message for some time, carefully choosing her words before folding it carefully. Making sure Molly wasn't around, she went out to the head of Sirius's wing. Even in the morning it was so dark and foreboding. She tentatively took her first step in, listening intently for any sound at all and then another, the taps of her own footsteps causing her breath to quicken and her heart to race. It took a while for her eyes to adjust but she could make out the outline of doors along her left and windows with curtains closed on the right. It wasn't hard to locate Sirius's room, it was the last door and the only one with light coming from underneath. Whether this was a sign that he was awake or his windows were open, she did not know. She carefully slipped her envelope under the door and took off, back to her side of the house.

*BB*

Sirius had had a long night. He could only have one night to convert the Solarium for Hermione without her noticing. During the days, he forced himself keep the distance between him and Hermione but every night Sirius channeled every ounce of himself into doing this for her. Every unspoken word, every failed acknowledgement, was said and done through his nightly workings, sorting ingredients, gathering equipment, and preparing for the reconstruction. When it was finally complete, Sirius was proud of himself. Happy he could give her something with the hands of a man who cared for her. That left one last thing to do before the sun rose. It had to be done with these hands, not the beast's. He wrote the note and sealed it, and took the keys. He crept into her room and laid the items where she was sure to find them in morning. The sun was just beginning to break the horizon so he gently stroked her hair once before leaving.

He collapsed into bed and the not a moment too soon because the transformation began. It was overall slightly less painful to become the beast but only marginally so. He still roared in agony, Molly still came in and assisted him with his clothes and made sure he didn't injure himself with his claws. By the time it was over, Sirius was exhausted and quickly fell asleep. When he finally awoke, the sun was streaming through his window and the clock read near midday. Molly, bless her, had left a tray of sandwiches and a pot of tea that he knew had been pre-prepared just the way he liked it. Sirius rolled out of bed and stretched his limbs, working out the soreness and stiffness that had set in. He blindly grabbed a sandwich and ate most of it in one bite. He poured some tea and was drinking it when his eyes fell on something on the floor by his door. It was an envelope; strange, where had that come from? Sirius scooped it up and saw his name on it. His still sleep-addled brain not fully recognizing what he was holding, he opened it and began to read while taking another sip of tea.

No sooner than when he had read the first word, he understood what it was and ended up spraying the tea in his mouth everywhere. Moving this suddenly precious piece of paper out of the way, he coughed and sputtered comically, internally glad none of the Marauders were present to witness this. Once he was sure that his fit was over, he returned to the letter and read –

 _Sirius,_

 _Thank you for everything. Believe or not I am happy here…with you. I see no difference._

 _Hermione_

 _P.S.I slipped this under the door, relax_

Sirius smiled widely. Dinner would be…oh to hell with it, he wanted to see her now.

 **A/N: Hey guys, something a little more light-hearted after the angst of the last chapter. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	13. Chapter 12 - First Love

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 12 – First Love

" _Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around…Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life."_ – Bob Marley

Hermione did not hesitate to put her lab to use. She gathered all her materials and notes and began the process of sorting them into actual potion recipes and preparing to actual brew. It was work that thankfully kept her mind occupied because the moment it wasn't, it went straight back to Sirius and that letter she'd left. Whatever hope she had about leaving it there was now screaming in anxiety. She most definitely crossed a line, betrayed Sirius's trust. Besides what was she really expecting? He didn't care about her. Plus in her attempt to be subtle, she came off as vague. He wouldn't understand what she was trying to say or else, think she was stupid. She tried to console herself that at least she made the effort but the cold counsel of her brain said that she had made a colossal mistake instead. So she shut it up by making it focus on measuring quantities of aconite and ground beetle eyes.

She was at her new desk going through some notes, so doggedly engrossed that she missed the knock at the door. She didn't even notice Sirius entering the Solarium until he cleared his throat from little ways behind her. Hermione jumped and when she saw it was him, hid the most incriminating papers under her notebook as she stood. "Sirius," she said in high-pitched surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here dear Hermione," Sirius quipped. "I also wanted to talk to you about this." He held up her letter.

"Right about that," Hermione swallowed. "Sirius -"

"Hermione -"

"Go ahead," Hermione invited.

"I don't really know what to say," Sirius admitted heavily. "You know and probably understand to some degree that I don't let people in."

"I don't think that's entirely true," she disagreed. "I think you let people in but only so far, like an outer layer covering yourself. That's where you want me to stay as well but I told you, I'm already in."

"And like I said that day, I know," Sirius let out a long breathe. "I tried so hard to push you back out Hermione."

One corner of the girl's mouth lifted, "I know."

"No you don't." His great head shook and trembled. "You have no idea how much I've been trying to protect you from me. I have nothing to offer you love, just this old monster that can barely use a wand. Your life would be over and I couldn't bear it. I gave you this," he gestured around the room. "With the last shred of humanity I have but this is less than one-tenth of how I feel about you, how much I…care."

Hermione gazed about the Solarium with fresh eyes, what it really meant and tears began to form. She took a step closer, "I can't imagine what this last week has been like for you but I can tell you for me, it was miserable. More than miserable. I missed you. I sent the letter so that we could be together again – I mean," she blushed. "I wanted us to talk like before and…oh you get it."

Sirius chuckled, "I do. I missed you too."

"So are we friends or…"

"Probably more than friends."

"I like that," Hermione said quietly.

"So do I," Sirius rumbled and pulled her closed. Hermione let her eyes close at the feeling of being enveloped in that warm fur and soft fabric from his cloak. She felt his head dipped into her neck, "I'm still scared love. What this will mean for you. I'm no good to anyone, especially during the day."

"But at night," Hermione reminded him. "You seem to be able to do the amazing. Obviously I don't want you to turn nocturnal but we could work together, just for a couple of hours if you really wanted to."

"Hermione," Sirius pulled back to look at her very seriously. "Whatever happens, wherever this goes, you can't see me at night."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "Why not?"

"You can't see the difference," Sirius waved the letter. "When you look at me, you don't see who I was before the curse. You only see this Sirius, and this Sirius is really the only one that matters. What I become at night, it isn't me, not truly. It feels like a sick joke every time I see my reflection. This is old monster is the real Sirius and you've found it in your heart to actually give a damn about him. I can't stand the thought of losing that to a ghost."

Hermione frowned, "Just because I saw you at night, doesn't mean I'd care any less during the day but perhaps I'll convince you of that with time. For now, alright Sirius I won't see you at night."

"Thank you love," he knew that was the best he could hope for with this headstrong witch. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, "Did you know I actually had first kiss in this room?"

Hermione laughed at the subject change, "Did you really?"

"Thirteen, high society party," Sirius shrugged offhandedly.

"Was it any good?"

"I suppose it was alright even though by my standards back then it was the greatest thing to have ever happened," Sirius joked. "I bet it would have been better with you."

"Not to brag but it probably would," Hermione grinned. "Care to find out?"

Regarding the woman in front of him, Sirius's demeanour shifted. "Hold still," he murmured as he held in her face. Hermione bit her lip but kept herself steady while he slowly moved in. Her eyes slid shut just a moment before their lips touched. It was different from kissing a human with the velvety feel of Sirius's muzzle and his paws sliding down to hold her waist but it still felt amazing. Hermione pressed herself against him and a low rumble escaped from Sirius. He bent down and picked his love up, intent on carrying her to a nearest study. There wasn't much he could do but now that he had her, he was never letting go.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry folks no smuttiness. I don't think it fit with the story and the way I've written the characters but there's plenty of story left. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	14. Chapter 13 - So This Is Love

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 13 – So This Is Love

It didn't take long for Molly to realize what had happened between Hermione and Sirius and the matron's joy was nothing short of jubilation. To be fair, it wasn't hard to figure out after she caught them sharing a kiss in the hall but she was brimming with happiness for them. It also came as little surprise when she announced everyone was coming for dinner again and she had a special meal planned. She announced this during lunch and promptly left to begin preparing for it. "Can't remember proposing," Sirius remarked quietly.

Hermione giggled, "Well if you did, I didn't say yes."

"We'll see about that," Sirius winked.

"Aren't you supposed to court me first Lord Black?"

"In due time." Sirius promised. "Let's just enjoy this before my darling friends descend."

"You love them," Hermione dismissed. "Anyway we still have toni– tomorrow to ourselves."

"True," Sirius let the slip pass and they finished their lunch peacefully. Hermione returned to her new lab and Sirius decided to take a walk in the garden. It occurred to him how little he really did during the day, preferring to stay shut up in his room. But now that he and Hermione were together, he would rather not to waste what precious time he did have with her before sunset. Obviously he didn't want to take her away from her work so when she was busy, he'd have to keep himself occupied somehow. Wandering through the garden he realised all the repairs that needed to be made; the fountain was in a state, the gazebo had been overrun with ivy and was probably rotting, and the pathways themselves were cracked. Not to mention inside he still had those rooms that still needed to be cleared out. He didn't particularly feel like dealing with dark objects at the moment and since the weather was good, he'd start out here.

In the Solarium, Hermione cursed under her breath as her potion boiled over for the fifth time. She Vanished the failed concoction and braced her workstation. Why wasn't it working? Of all the ones she'd come up with, she'd determined this recipe to be the safest and still most effective for Sirius to take. In theory it should work but the potion just would not stabilise. She consulted the recipe again, all the ingredients were balanced and measured appropriately. For some reason, she could hear her grandfather in her head crooning one of those rhymes he used to say to her while working.

 _In the cauldron boiling bright, the essence of the morning light_

 _Boomslang skin and griffin claw, aconite and a dash of maw_

 _Must all be brewed for a fortnight's draw_

 _Nightshade with a rueful hand, goes quite well with dragon sand_

 _Jewelweed and rose oil have a ball_

 _But Death-Cap literally tops them all_

It made her wish that he was here, to work with her, to keep her level-headed, to meet Sirius. She sighed wistfully, she knew the two would have got on and probably he would've been able to figure out how to cure Sirius properly. All she could do was hope that one day, they would be reunited and she'd have her family back. Suddenly there was a pronounced grunt from outside and Hermione peeked out an open window. Sirius had abandoned his cloak and was in the garden dragging a statue, grumbling as if it'd insulted him personally. Hermione smiled, she missed her grandfather but she had a good life here and Sirius made it all the better.

At dinnertime, Hermione took extra care in making herself presentable yet comfortable looking. She chose a rich purple gown with tight sleeves and bodice. There was glittering black beadwork sewn into the fabric that made up for her lack of jewelry and she left her hair down. She went out and was surprised to find Sirius waiting for her at the cross-chamber. "Milady," he offered her his arm.

"Such a gentleman," Hermione took it and they began heading down.

"You look beautiful love," Sirius murmured.

"Thank you, I hope your friends approve."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "They approved of you the minute you came here. Case in point -" They had reached the stairs and just like before the rest of the guests had congregated at the bottom. At Sirius and Hermione's approach, they all turned to grin widely at the pair and Hermione resisted burying her face in Sirius's side.

They made it down the stairs and James came up to clap his friend on the back, "So…was this also in your _vested interest_?"

Remus chimed in, "Oh come off it James, he's just getting to know the person he's let into his home."

Behind him Tonks gave a snort, "Right, that's hardly unreasonable."

Sirius growled and Hermione rubbed his arm. "Darling," she cooed with sugary sweetness earning a few snickers. "I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, I trust you're in safe hands." Sirius's jaw dropped in utter betrayal and Hermione moved away quickly. The phrase 'match made in Heaven' floated back to her and she smiled.

As was Professor Dumbledore, eyes twinkling as he said, "How may I help you Ms. Granger?"

"Can we speak privately?" Albus nodded and they went off to the side a little. Hermione didn't bother with preamble, "I was wondering how my grandfather is doing and if you had any news about the Death Eaters coming after us."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid we haven't had much progress on the Death Eater situation. Things have been quiet thus far but that is not something to be taken for granted, until we are absolutely sure otherwise we must assume they are still targeting you. Your grandfather is fine, he's been asking for you and we told him that you'd been taken to a safe house and that you were perfectly well."

"I don't suppose we can see each other…" Hermione trailed off already knowing the answer.

"Not at this time," Albus said gravely.

"I understand," Hermione accepted.

"Until then, I think Sirius may need your assistance," Dumbledore suggested and Hermione turned to see Sirius, James, and Remus all conversely to general amusement. Whatever was being said was causing Sirius to glare daggers at her.

She with nod to Albus, she returned to his side, "Having fun?"

"Like a cat in a bath," Sirius groused. "Everything okay?" he added in an undertone.

"Fine," Hermione assured him.

Just then the doors opened and closed with resounding bangs and the crowd parted to reveal a figure cloaked in all black with lank hair and a sallow face. He strode purposefully in and Sirius was glowering, "What's he doing here?"

"I invited him Sirius, we have some business to discuss," Dumbledore stepped in and Sirius shut his mouth with a snap. The sallow man's mouth curled into a smirk and Hermione got the immediate impression that they did not get on…at all.

"Well let's eat," Molly attempted to diffuse the situation and ushered everyone into the dining hall. Hermione observed the newcomer who sat next to Dumbledore and whispered to him in between small mouthfuls of food.

"Who is he?" she whispered to Harry.

"Severus Snape," Harry told her in hushed tones. "He works for our side but no one knows what he does. No one."

"Sirius doesn't seem fond of him," Hermione remarked.

"Neither is my dad or Uncle Remus but Dumbledore trusts him so they don't say anything," Harry shrugged. "Of course you can ask Sirius later," he tacked on with a wink.

Hermione didn't respond but caught Sirius's eye and mouthed 'Are you okay?' He nodded then pointedly looked at Snape with an eye roll. Hermione quirked an eyebrow and glanced between James and Remus but Sirius just shrugged. Snape caught the exchange and spoke aloud for the first time, "Ah yes, I had almost forgotten that Black has found love at last. Should I offer my congratulations or would it be in bad taste considering?"

"Snape…" Sirius growled.

"Now, now," Snape continued with a drawl. "I completely approve, in fact I'm happy to put a name to the face." He turned to Hermione, "I worked with your grandfather some time ago, he spoke highly of your abilities."

"You brew?"

"Indeed, my mother was Eileen Prince -"

Hermione gasped softly, "THE Eileen Prince?! I love her work. Her article on new ingredient use and brewing techniques was amazing."

To everyone else's collective shock, Snape's face softened into something that could be considered a genuine smile. "She'll be glad to hear that someone from the Grangers thinks so highly of her. She once butted heads with your grandfather years ago."

"I know, he called her creativity inspiring but he wasn't keen on her suggestions on where to stick a bezoar." Snape and Hermione laughed and by this point, the rest of the group were absolutely floored. Sirius in particular was considering putting Hermione up for canonization. It did sting him a little that Hermione was bonding with Snape of all people and it didn't help when she said, "You know, I'm currently brewing potion that I've been having trouble stabilising. I should be glad for some input." Snape agreed, AGREED to help. She could've come to him instead of that slime ball. Sirius sourly toyed with the food on his plate and his friends noticed.

James leaned towards him, "Mate it's nothing."

"I can brew," he said petulantly.

"Yes you can," Remus chimed in. "But if she can make Snape act like a human for once, I say let her have at it."

"Fine," Sirius pouted. The rest of the meal passed with surprising ease and for Hermione and Sirius, it all felt right.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I was going to take this further but it started to get too long. The next chapter will be up soon. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	15. Chapter 14 - Heart of the Matter

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 14 – Heart of the Matter

Dinner ended early which meant that Sirius could see his friends and family out while Hermione and Snape went to her lab to discuss her potion. James elected to stay behind to speak to Sirius privately and headed to his room. Once they were there, Sirius huffed, "Just get it over with."

"Mate I'm sorry," James shoved his hands in his pockets. "Are you sure?"

"I love her, she loves me, what more is there?" Sirius flung his hands in the air, keeping a wary eye on the sun lowering in the sky.

"You're sure she-"

"I don't see a reason for her to lie," Sirus shut that down immediately.

"And you?"

"I love her, I'd do anything for her, give anything."

James noticed that Sirius didn't entirely meet his eyes and crossed his arms, "Has she seen you at night?"

"What?"

"Has she – seen you – at – NIGHT?" James said slowly complete with hand gestures.

"No."

James pursed his lips, "No as in not yet or no as in she never will?"

"She considers it a 'not yet' and I think of it as a 'never will'," Sirius answered honestly.

"Why not?" James demanded.

"Against all odds, she loves this monster. She accepts him, how do I think I will feel if I lose that to a ghost?"

"You think she'll love your human face more than this one?"

"I feel like she's the only person who looks at me and just sees me. Even with you, I feel like all you're seeing is the old me, someone you wish I was again. Everyone is so ready for this curse to be broken. I have to live with this face while everyone around is running around trying to fix me."

"Mate," James went right up to him. "Hear me when I say, I don't give a damn what you look like but you're suffering. This curse is debilitating you, leaving you stuck in the house all day. You can't use magic, you can barely look after yourself, not even Remus has to go through what you do."

"I manage," Sirius asserted and James made derisive noise.

"Like hell you do! Before Hermione, you never even left your room. We were all worried sick about you, you idiot!" James took a deep breath. "Sirius, love is more than just caring. You have to trust Hermione, let her really see both sides of you. Forget the curse, think about your relationship. You say you love her but if you really did you'd let her see you. If not, you're just in love with the idea of never having to face this problem you have with letting people in."

"James I – GAH!" Sirius grabbed his shoulder and nearly fell. James rushed to help him up, "James, go get Molly." When his best friend hesitated, Sirius insisted, "Brother go."

"We will finish this conversation," James swore before heading to the door. "Think about what I said," he said by way of parting. The door shut behind him and Sirius gritted his teeth against the onslaught of pain that battered every part of himself. He was sure that Hermione did not deserve to be dragged into this and would fight to protect her with every ounce of his being. Soon however the pain took over and rational thought became nearly impossible. He clung to the notion of seeing Hermione in morning and dragged himself to bed to sleep in the hope of tomorrow.

*BB*

Dinner was done early and Sirius saw the guests out. Severus had agreed to take a few moments to consult on her potion and she led him to her lab. "You brew here?" Snape asked. "A manor such as this, are there no potions rooms?"

"Sirius converted this space me," Hermione said lightly. "I think there are but they're in no condition for use."

"I see," Snape gave the place a cursory look. "Now, you said you couldn't get your potion to stabilise, in what way?"

"It's like oil and water," Hermione explained as she handed him the recipe. "As long as I stir I can keep the components mixed but I can't stir that much and it still needs to brew to properly. Over-stirring aerates the Mars causing it to oxidize but when I stop, it separates and the Castor Oil will ignite."

"You clearly need a binder but I can see why you're having difficulty," Snape murmured. "This composition does not allow for much to be added. What is this potion for?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "My research, I was looking into ways to counteract the Cruciatus curse and help victims recover."

Snape regarded her shrewdly, "I'd imagine this would help a lot of people _in pain_."

She met his gave, "It will."

Snape gave a short nod, "Well Ms. Granger from my estimation I think moonstone is the ingredient you're looking for."

"Moonstone?" Hermione repeated. "But in conjunction with Mars…"

"A simple alteration," Snape took a quill and scribbled an addendum on the side of her recipe. "Add the Mars before the Murtlap essence and it should acclimate in time to add precisely two tablespoons of powdered Moonstone. Stir slowly and for no more than what it takes for the Moonstone to dissolve. This will extend the projected brewing time to about two weeks on low heat. A cup of water will need to added at -"

"Six hour intervals." Hermione nodded, "To maintain overall desired potency and avoid overpowering the other ingredients once the moonstone begins to the thicken. I'm hardly new at this Severus."

Snape smirked, "Indeed. It is a shame though that not all cures can be brewed." He handed her the revised recipe with a sardonic look. Hermione took the paper back completely confused and Snape's eyes narrowed, "So he has not told you… I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, the mutt has always enjoyed disregarding the logical option."

"What do you mean?"

"Why not ask your beloved?" Before Hermione could say anything, James was at the door with a strange expression.

"Come on Snape, Dumbledore asked you and I go back to headquarters tonight."

"I'm touched you would wait for me Potter," Snape returned. "Unless you had another reason to come here."

"No, I know not to go where I don't need to be," James replied evenly.

"Interesting, then I must bid you goodnight Ms. Granger," Snape inclined his head towards her. "I hope I was of some help."

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said faintly as the two men left. What didn't she know? What wasn't Sirius telling her? "Tomorrow," Hermione nodded to herself. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 15 - House and Home

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 15 – House and Home

 _What do you know?_

 _She is protected my lord and she will not be easily lured._

 _What about the other one?_

The following morning, Hermione woke up feeling lighter and more peaceful than she ever had. She and Sirius were together, her potion for Sirius was back on track, and at least for a while, she was safe. She considered what Snape had said the night before about a cure that can't be brewed. She wondered if there was any way to broach the subject with Sirius but she knew in her heart of hearts that that was impossible if he didn't want her to know. A knock at the door interrupted her musings. Expecting it to be Molly, she simply called, "Come in."

"Morning sleeping beauty." It was Sirius with a breakfast tray and Hermione startled.

"Sirius! I thought you were Molly," Hermione made to get up but Sirius gestured for her to relax.

"Easy there, I was just coming to see if you were awake and bring you something to eat." Hermione still sat up and shifted over to let Sirius sit on the bed. "You look tired."

"I've had to get up to tend to my potion. It needs a cup of water every six hours. I'll be at this for two weeks until its finished brewing," Hermione told him.

"When do you have to go again?"

"Around twelve," Hermione checked the clock, she still had plenty of time. "Sirius," Hermione began. Maybe, just maybe, he would open up to her even if it was an incredibly long, shot. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Sirius invited unwittingly.

"Last night Severus said something…" Hermione kept a watch on her companion's demeanour. Already he had gone from curious to an aggressive kind of suspicious. "About you." From suspicious to wary and a tad bit angry. "He was really vague but he mentioned something about a cure…one that can't be brewed." Sirius's eyes went wide before his entire body clearly closed off and he growled dangerously.

"How dare he…"

"Sirius please," Hermione brought his attention back to her. "Please, what was he talking about?"

Sirius stared at Hermione with a strange intensity. He could hear every word from James last night, every word from Dumbledore all those years ago, but his own mind shouted above them all. He couldn't lose her and there was no reason to believe that this so-called cure would work. The risk just wasn't worth it. Hermione would be caught in the same trap as his friends and family, desperately trying to resurrect a ghost, and he would lose the only woman who ever looked at him for who he was. "Nothing," Sirius said finally. "When I was originally cursed, they thought they had come up with a way to break it but it didn't work."

"What was it?"

Sirius swallowed heavily, "Hermione, love, I know you only want to help and I love you all the more for it but the cure doesn't work and I can't go through that, not with you. Snape had no right to bring that up, he was just trying to get one over on me. We've hated each other for years; he only did that to hurt me."

Hermione thought back to her potion and was tempted to disagree but couldn't without giving away her true intentions. "Okay," Hermione let it go…for now. "Why don't you like each other?"

"It's been that way forever," Sirius shrugged. "Snape just has a general disdain for everyone. You were the first person I've ever seen make that man crack a smile."

"Glad I could break the mold." Hermione smiled softly. "I've loved potions ever since I was really young. His mum's articles were among the first things I read on the subject. Gosh I must have been six or seven when I picked up Eileen Prince's _Potions and Misconcoctions_."

"That young huh? What happened to Beedle the Bard and kids' stories?"

"Oh I read them too, any book I can get my hands on is fair game. Grandfather always kept having to buy me new ones or borrow them from a library in London."

"What about your parents?"

Hermione saddened and she picked at her blanket, "I don't remember them much. I was small, like younger than Harry when you know -" she gestured to him.

"I'm sorry love," Sirius grasped her hand.

"I try not to dwell on it," Hermione said. "I know what they look like, I know they were fighting the war. I can recall pieces about them. My mother's laugh, my father's eyes. Grandfather tells me I'm just like them."

"Then they must have been nothing short of amazing," Sirius kissed her hand.

"I guess you didn't know them then," Hermione inferred. "I had hoped you might've met. Their names were Michael and Jean Granger."

"Michael and Jean?" Sirius thought back. "The names sound familiar but no, I can't say I have."

"That's alright," she sighed but that sigh morphed into a yawn. "Sorry I'm still pretty tired but I should get up. I still have the potion to see to."

"Sleep," Sirius encouraged. "I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Shame, I was going to ask you to stay with me," she smirked as she patted the space beside her.

"Hermione!" Sirius pretended to be scandalized. "Inviting a man into your bed?"

"No need to break out the smelling salts." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just wanted you to hold me for a while."

Sirius softened, "I think I can manage that. Move over." Hermione made space for him and he joined her, semi-resting against the headboard. She laid her head down on his chest with a sense of tranquility she had rarely experienced in her life. A small piece of her mind tugged at the idea of curing Sirius but at least she was doing something that would help his condition. He wrapped an arm around her, softly brushing her back. Between that and the warm fur, it was easy for her eyes to slide shut and drift away into nothingness. Sirius could tell she had fallen asleep and relaxed as well, still keeping an eye on the time for when to check on the potion. This was what James couldn't understand; this moment, perfectly encapsulating the simple peace and love, unfettered by frustration and darkness. This was his paradise, his oasis in the desert and nothing would tarnish that.

 **A/N: Hey guys, have you seen the trailer yet? Oh my goodness, it was amazing. I don't know why people are criticizing the Beast, I think it's a perfect blend of human and beast. Of course I was going to honour it with an upload. See you next time, until then ENJOY & R&R PLZ! **


	17. Chapter 16 - Plans

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 16 – Plans

When Hermione woke up again, it was well after noon and Sirius was gone. Sliding out of bed, she pulled on her dressing gown and padded quietly to the Solarium and found Sirius there carefully making notes in her journal. She knocked on the door to announce her presence, "Hi."

"Hello there," Sirius greetd. "Just noting what I did in your journal, don't want to ruin the great Mistress Granger's work."

"How very scholarly of you," Hermione came over to peek in on the potion. It was right where she needed it to be and with any luck, Sirius would be pain-free in less than a fortnight. "Thank you for looking after it for me."

"Anytime love," Sirius gently kissed her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmm very." Hermione purred. "I should invite you to my bed more often."

"Watch the phrasing kitten," Sirius chuckled.

"I see nothing wrong with it," Hermione returned and Sirius stopped short.

"Well, well, well, colour me intrigued. Ms. Granger, you are ever the enigma."

"Never confuse innocence with naivete Lord Black," Hermione informed him. "It could get you into a lot of trouble."

"Apparently so," Sirius countered. "But never confuse control for misunderstanding, that could get _you_ into a lot of trouble."

"We'll see," Hermione smirked. "At any rate, I don't imagine there will be much time for trouble at least for two weeks, I've got to keep this going."

"When its done, we can stay in bed for the entire day."

"Phrasing?"

"I see nothing wrong with it."

Hermione snorted softly, "Sounds heavenly, I'll consider an early birthday present."

Sirius tilted his head like he'd perhaps heard wrong, "Your birthday is coming up?"

"September 19th," Hermione confirmed.

"But that's only a month away!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I guess I didn't think about it much." Hermione shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal Sirius, I'm turning 22 not 100."

"It's still your birthday," Sirius insisted but Hermione made a dismissive gesture. Sirius frowned, he couldn't let Hermione's first birthday with him pass without doing something for her. And what would he get her? The Potions rooms would take too long to sort through and make into anything inhabitable. She had access to the entire library but a book wasn't out of the question. She didn't strike Sirius as the type to be too enthused with fashion and jewelry but he could certainly provide those. He would definitely throw a party and invite everyone back over for dinner and decorate the place. First, he had to speak with Molly, then he'd work out his gift.

Hermione could see the cogs turning in Sirius's mind and shook her head. The only thing she wanted was for Sirius to be happy and not have to suffer every day. Still, she knew he was going to go out of his way to do something but she'd try to talk him out of it later. "C'mon love," she grasped his arm. "I'm going to get dressed and we'll have lunch out in the garden."

"Sure you go on. I'll tell Molly." Sirius let her go ahead and immediately ran down to the matron's room on the ground floor. He knocked rapidly on her door, "Molly? Molly?"

"Coming!" Molly pulled open the door. "Sirius what's the matter?"

"Can I come in? I need to speak to you about something." Molly nodded and stood aside to let him in. Unlike Hermione and himself, Molly's room was more homely, like a cottage. The stone walls were covered in wood panelling to about waist height and she had more windows to allow in the sunlight. Her ground-level gave her an excellent view of the garden and surrounding wood. Pictures and ornaments were littered everywhere including one of her late son Fred on the mantle with a red rose in front of it. No fancy fabrics or anything lavish, just a simple rug with wooden rocking chair in front of the fire. It was almost like he was in a different house entirely and Sirius made a mental note to stop by more often.

"Well what is it?" Molly prompted.

"Oh yes," Sirius coughed. "Hermione's birthday is on September 19th and I want to throw her a party, you know, cake, presents, decorations. The whole nine yards."

"Really?" Molly clapped her hands. "Oh this is wonderful! It's been so long since we've celebrated a birthday properly."

"It really has," Sirius agreed. On his birthday, Molly would bring the family together for a nice supper but nothing more. "I know I can count on you to make a wonderful meal Molly but I need your help with two things specifically. The first is Hermione's dress. There is a gown in the attic that's wasn't with the others. It will be in an upright trunk. It's gold and has a wide skirt, you can't mistake it. I need you to find it and fix it so that it will fit Hermione."

"Of course," Molly beamed. "And the second thing?"

"You know the ballroom just past dining hall? I want to personally get it ready for her, do something with my own two hands again, when I have them that is."

"Oh Sirius," Molly's eyes actually watered a bit.

"Thing is," he continued self-consciously, "I'm completely bullocks at decorating. The Solarium wasn't hard because most of the work was done for me but streamers, balloons and banners, I'm a lost cause."

"Don't you worry about a thing," Molly said firmly. "I'll pick everything out and leave them for you before I go to bed. All you have to do is put them up."

"Thank you Molly," Sirius hugged the matron as tightly as he dared. "I don't know what I would have done without you, now or for all these years."

"Probably survived off of jam sandwiches." The pair laughed and Molly pulled away. "Now go. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Oh right! Hermione wants to eat in the garden," Sirius told her. "Think we can move out there?"

"Not a problem," Molly assured him.

"And don't mention any of this to Hermione, I want to surprise her," Sirius added.

"Okay, okay, go!" Molly laughed gaily as Sirius left with a wave. "Oh to be in love," she sighed before heading out herself.

 _We must get Granger even if we can't get to the girl_

 _All we need is an opening my lord_

 **A/N: Hey guys, happy new year and hope everyone has a great 2017. I just wanted to have give everyone one last shot of holiday cheer. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	18. Chapter 17 - Love In Dosage

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 17 – Love in Dosage

Over the following week, Hermione and Sirius found a new level of peace and happiness with each other. In the morning, Sirius would wake her with breakfast, they'd check on the potion and spend time working together to clear up the garden. After lunch, they would find something fun to do like playing cards with Molly or Sirius attempting to teach Hermione chess before tending to the potion again. Finally, they had dinner after which they would go into one of the studies and she would read to him until Sirius deemed it was time for them to part. He'd walk her to her bedroom door like a proper gentleman and kiss her goodnight. Hermione would get some sleep, only getting up to check on the potion.

If you asked her what her favourite part was, Hermione would say it was unequivocally the evening after dinner. Granted it was the shortest part but also the most languid. Sitting on a comfortable settee or couch with a warm fire and Sirius's head in her lap while she read poetry or some story, it felt like the world had slowed for a while. Sirius was at his most relaxed, reaching up to fiddle with her hair or sneak a kiss. One would assume it was strange to kiss him but to Hermione, she wasn't kissing a dog or a monster, she was kissing Sirius. He was always just a man to her. Obviously he didn't _look_ like most men but that's all she saw him as. He was the man that held her heart. He was the man that protected her and made her feel safe. He was the man who'd shown her what real love was. He was the man she loved but above all else, he was the man…whose height and weight she simply did not know!

Oh sure, she could talk about his true nature but ask her how tall he was and she was stumped. She knew the exact colour of his eyes at various times of the day but had no idea how much he weighed. That was fine for the loving girlfriend but not for the Potions Mistress trying to help him.

*BB*

Getting his height turned out to be not that hard. She simply put some ink on her fingertips and cornered him near a wall one day after they had finished in the garden. "Hang on love," she stopped him. "I think you have something in your hair." Before he could respond, she reached up and brushed the top of his head, simultaneously touching the wall. A short while later, she came back with a tape measure she'd borrowed from Molly, got his height, and cleaned up the evidence without anyone the wiser.

*HB*

Now all she needed was his weight. She couldn't just ask, apart from it being hard to explain why she would want to know, it was likely he didn't even know himself. She could conjure a scale but producing one his size and managing to get him on it subtly was downright laughable. The potion was just days away from completion but she wouldn't dare administer it without proper dosage. So, what's a bookworm to do but go to the library. It was rather hard now that she and Sirius were practically attached at the hip all day long so she had to wait until nightfall. Knowing Sirius had a penchant for leaving his room in the night, she'd go in her room but left the door open to listen for when Sirius's transformation would take place. She hated hearing his screams but comforted herself knowing that their days were numbered. She snuck into the library and began searching for any method that wouldn't require a scale. Most of the methods she found called for something of a comparable weight but that wasn't possible. She kept going every night until one night, she stumbled across the Archimedes Principle. Basically it stated that the mass of an object is directly proportional to mass of the fluid it displaces when submerged. It was complicated math but in reality all she would have to do is get Sirius into a bath tub and measure the water levels. Still the math promised to be tedious, "Only because I love you Sirius," Hermione sighed, snapping the book shut. She took it with her as she snuck out of the library and tiptoed through the halls. She could hear a faint noise coming from somewhere but thought nothing of it, focused solely on getting back to her room. Once she was there, she went to her bathroom and examined the tub. It was definitely large enough to fit Sirius and then some, but how the hell was she going to get him in there?

*BB*

The next day began just like any other. They had breakfast and took to the garden to continue restoring it. Hermione was on the lookout for the perfect opportunity to strike. Sirius was sure to abandon his cloak soon after he'd begun working. Taking a page straight out of her childhood, she was going to dump hellebore syrup on him. Not only was it harmless and easy to increase but the stuff was notoriously sticky and hurt to siphon off magically. She tried to focus on her work but she just wanted him to get rid of the cloak already. Finally after ages, more like half an hour, he took it off and she leapt into action. She let out a snort to get his attention. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just thinking about this one time when I was a kid," Hermione explained. "My hair was even bushier than this and I was running around the house. Grandfather had told me so many times to be careful but I pretending to be a pirate like in one of the books I'd read. Anyway, I wasn't paying attention and ran right into his work table and spilt the hellebore syrup everywhere including on me."

"Lovely," he chuckled.

"The worse part was it got in my hair and was so painful to get off, I had to have the longest bath in my life." Hermione surreptitiously levitated an entire bucket of hellebore over him while she spoke. "You know why I was thinking about it?"

"Do tell," he invited.

She strolled up to him and gave a sweet kiss, "This." She quickly stepped back as the bucket tipped over and all the contents were showered on her beloved. Sirius let out a high-pitched shriek he would spend the rest of his life denying and flapped like chicken causing Hermione to burst into genuine laughter.

He stopped his flailing to glower at her, "Oh I am going to get you for this."

"I look forward to it, of all the times not to have a camera," she giggled.

"Don't you dare," he warned.

"I wouldn't," Hermione reassured him. "I'll just tell the other marauders in detail."

"Amazing," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Now would you mind using that wand and cleaning me up?"

"Love I wouldn't try that on my worst enemy," Hermione said. "Hurts like the devil."

"Try me," Sirius challenged. Hermione ruefully waved her wand at her stubborn lover and the syrup began to pull away, taking his fur with it. "OWWWWWWW," he howled. "Alright you made your point!"

"Told you," she smirked. "I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with me bathing you."

"You know if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask," Sirius grumbled.

"Likewise," Hermione returned. "We'll discuss it later, for now. Upstairs, time for a bath." She ushered Sirius to her bedroom and left him to get undressed while she made the bath. She was careful to mark the water level discreetly and made sure she had some of the nice bath oils and soaps on hand to make this whole ordeal up to him. "Sirius, are you ready?"

The door cracked open and he peeked in, "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around, I'm naked."

"Thought you said I only had to ask…"

"Well you didn't, so turn."

"A most becoming sense of modesty and propriety _Lady_ Black," she faux-praised as she spun on heel.

"Might as well bring some prestige to the name," Sirius retorted, crossing the room quickly and getting into the tub. "Merlin knows what will happen when you take the title."

Hermione blushed a little as she faced him again, "Perhaps you should reconsider your choice in bride, I know you would hate to disgrace your family name."

"Not a chance," Sirius said tenderly. "Like it or not Hermione Granger, there is only one woman I'll have as my spouse and you're the one."

"Does this mean you've changed your mind? Or do you foresee us staying in separate bedrooms?" Hermione sat on the tub's edge.

"Didn't think about that," Sirius admitted. "I suppose time will tell."

"Whatever that means," Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes. "Duck under, might as well start from the top, it got the worst." Sirius dipped into the water and once he was completely submerged, she placed another marker to note the level. He came back up in moments and she began methodically washing out the syrup from his head.

"Mmmmm," Sirius sighed. "I could get used to this."

"Not a chance," Hermione grinned. "Can you twist a bit? I need to get your front."

"How about this?" Before she could react, Sirius lunged and yanked her into the bath. Hermione yelped, grateful she'd worn one of the lighter dresses. He settled her against his chest, "Better?"

"Jerk," she slapped his shoulder. She was very aware of being pressed against him and judging by the look on his face, he was too. "What happened to your modesty and propriety?"

"I just wanted you to join me, no need to break out the smelling salts," Sirius murmured into her temple. "How long before Molly comes looking for us?"

Hermione laughed softly, "Soon enough. Don't worry, good things come to those who wait."

"Really?"

Hermione's eyes slid to the marks on the side of the tub, "Definitely."

 **A/N: Hey guys, fair warning, I'm a writer not a mathematician so if I got the Archimedes principle wrong forgive me. The real Beauty and the Beast, is just days away, I'M SO EXCITED. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	19. Chapter 18 - Sounds of the Night

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 18 – Sounds of the NIght

This was it. Hermione tilted a vial of her potion in the light contemplatively. Just the right amount to safely help a man like Sirius take on the worse pain of his life. Her eyes cut to the 11 additional vials her potion had produced for him. There was no telling how long the potion would last in his system but at minimum there was enough six days. She thought she'd be overjoyed, not to be mistaken she was happy, but that bubble of happiness was tamped down at the moment with fear and trepidation. Quietly she picked her wand and sent a patronus out the door. She knew it wouldn't be long before she heard footsteps coming her way so she hastily cleared the room. Before long there was knock and a voice, "You wanted to see me?"

Hermione turned and tried her best to smile, "Yes Molly, come in."

The matron could immediately tell something was going on. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just," Hermione forced herself to look the woman in the eye. "I haven't been totally honest with you Molly. About my work."

"Your work…"

"I have been working on a potion but it wasn't entirely for victims of the Cruciatus, although it could be used for that. I made it for one particular person who was – is experiencing pain."

Comprehension dawned on Molly's face, "You made it for him."

"I didn't want to tell anyone until I had the potion and now I do," Hermione rapidly became more pleading than explanatory. She showed Molly the vial, "There's enough in there to get him through at least one transformation. He doesn't want me near him when he's like that so you'll have to give it to him for me."

Molly weighed the potion in her hand, "I can't."

"Molly please," Hermione insisted.

"You made this, you have to give it to him," Molly gave it back to her. "This is far more than just a potion. This is your chance. If I get in the middle of this, Sirius will keep those walls up between you forever. No Hermione, you have to do it."

"It feels like I would be betraying him," Hermione lightly twisted the glass container in her fingers. "I couldn't do that."

"But you've already hidden this whole thing from him," Molly gestured around the lab.

"I didn't tell him because I knew he'd wouldn't like the help -"

"Then you know sometimes we have to go against the wishes of the ones we love for their own sake," Molly palmed her shoulder. "He doesn't often call for me in the evenings but in case he does I'll let you know. Otherwise wait about fifteen to twenty minutes after the transformation begins, that's when the pain is at its worst." She kissed her cheek, "Thank you dear, for doing what none of us have dared." She left Hermione alone and the girl slumped on the desk. Could she really do this?

*HPBB*

"Once more, Cesario, get thee to yond same sovereign cruelty. Tell her, my love, more noble than the world, prizes not quantity of dirty lands, the parts that fortune hath bestow'd upon her. Tell her, I hold as giddily as fortune but 'tis that miracle and queen of gems that nature pranks her in attracts my soul." Hermione read aloud from 'Twelth Night' as Sirius lay beside her on the couch.

"The duke is an actual idiot," Sirius snorted. "What part of 'no' doesn't he get?"

"Personally I take offense to the fact that he keeps sending Viola instead of going himself," Hermione moved the book to smirk down at him. "Every woman deserves to see the face of the man who claims loves her."

"Are you saying I'm like Orsino because of that," Sirius arched a brow.

"No he's lazy and more in love with the idea of love, you're just stubborn. If anything I'm like Viola and give you more liberties than you deserve," Hermione returned.

"As long as you're not hiding some secret from me," Sirius chuckled but Hermione couldn't stop her face from becoming pinched. "Everything alright love?" he asked.

"Fine," Hermione lied gently. "How are you?"

"Hasn't started yet," Sirius said but then grunted painfully. "Okay I withdraw that statement. Time to go."

"Okay," Hermione helped him stand before getting to her feet. Sirius bore up the aches fairly well as he accompanied Hermione back to her room.

He kissed her on the cheek, "See you in the morning love."

"See you." Hermione watched him go. That was one thing, they never said 'good night', not once. They both found it to be a patronizing sentiment or at least, it was now but after tonight… Hermione left the door open and went to sit on her bed. She didn't need a clock to know when the pain really started, Sirius's howls were enough to signal that better than any gong or chime. It didn't take long either, not by her estimation and she woodenly got up, letting her lover's cries be the fuel for her legs to go forward. She couldn't even begin to describe how utterly despicable she felt at this moment. For all she complained about Sirius never showing her his face, she still respected his wishes. Now, even if it was for his own good, she'd have to take advantage of his pain. She came to the cross chamber and Molly was there, tucked to the side, just watching her. Hermione barely acknowledged the matron before continuing on, making her way to Sirius's door. The shrieks of agony reverberated off the dark stone walls and Hermione shut her own eyes in despair. Her hand was poised above the handle, less than an inch away from the man she loved. But that fraction of an inch could have been miles for the girl, she couldn't bring herself to do it. With a helpless sound, that same hand became fist and she deliberately knocked three times.

"Molly I'm fine for now," Sirius panted even as hums of pain tremored through his words.

Hermione swallowed, bracing against the wood, "Sirius."

For the first time in many years, there was total silence. Not one shout, not even a whimper. "Hermione?"

"Sirius listen to me," she was finally able to grip the handle, "and trust me. I'm going to open the door."

"NO!"

"Just listen," Hermione insisted. "I'm going to open the door, just wide enough that my hand can get in. I'm going to give you something." Hermione slowly eased the handle the down and listened to the deadbolt give away. True to her word, she only gave herself a gap big enough for her hand and the vial. "Take it." She ordered and suddenly the glass container was snatched from her hand and Hermione gasped, not because of the action but because she had felt skin instead of fur.

"Your potion?" With the door open, she could even discern a change in his voice.

"No, _your_ potion. I made it for you. It was always meant for you. Drink it." There was poignant pause and then she heard a hushed 'my god'. "Sirius?"

"It worked," he whispered. "I can't feel a thing, there's no pain."

"Oh Sirius, this is -" she made to go in but barely got a toe in before the door was held from the other side. Hermione's heart sank, "Sirius please…"

"Hermione I can't."

"I know you must be angry with me but I only wanted to help you. See you get better, somehow."

"I'm not angry at you. There are just some things potions can't fix."

"What about our love then? Is that not enough?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment, "You could have barged in here a little while ago but you didn't."

"I couldn't," she corrected him. "I wanted to but it felt wrong to do that to you."

"All the same, you knew that seeing me went beyond just pain."

"Sirius we can't keep doing this forever, not like this," Hermione whispered.

"I know but can you blame me for wanting to hold on to this for as long as I could? I can't lose you."

"But you won't," Hermione insisted.

"You don't understand," Sirius remained resolute.

"Then make me understand," Hermione nearly begged.

Sirius sighed, "Close your eyes and turn your back."

"Okay," Hermione did as he asked. Her heart sped up as she heard the door open wider and soft footsteps.

"Don't look," he warned right before warm arms encircled her waist from behind and a head rested gently on hers. Her hands automatically came to rest on his, revelling in the sensation of his skin and the soft heat of the body pressed against her. "Feels naturel, doesn't it? Don't worry I feel it too. I wish I could hold you like this forever except I can't. And tomorrow when I embrace you once more, I will wonder if you do not miss these arms, this voice, this body even if you haven't seen it. Perhaps already in your mind you are dividing the man and the beast, two separate Siriuses, cursed and normal. This is what I cannot bear Hermione, this is what you need to understand. The beast is as naturel to me now as this is, in some ways more so. This body is nothing more than a living dream of something that cannot come back, I resigned myself to that fate a long time ago."

"Sirius -"

"One day," he interrupted her. "One day I will show you this face, I've also come to accept that as well. It has to happen but having to wonder whether you love this face more than the other one is something I can happily forego for the time being."

Hermione sniffed and tried to lighten the mood, "You seem to think a lot of this face. What if I think its ghastly and prefer the other?"

Sirius chuckled in her ear, "Then I will forever wonder whether I should be offended or not." They laughed together. "Give me time love," Sirius said earnestly.

"You have it," Hermione produced a second vial. "Take this in the morning if the potion wears off."

"You really did this for me," Sirius took it. "Thank you, Hermione, thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she brought his other hand up to kiss it. "I should get some sleep." She made to leave but that same hand held her back.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed," Hermione said obviously. "You know, that big comfy thing in my room?"

"There's an equally comfy one right here," Sirius pulled her back and to her credit, Hermione did pull off a pretty good glare with closed eyes.

"I can hardly stay here without the chance of seeing you and I'm not going to wander around with my eyes shut forever."

"No one said forever love but I appreciate the enthusiasm," Sirius swept her into his arms and carried her inside. "I have some things to do tonight. You can open your eyes as soon as I leave."

"What things? Where are you going?"

"I'll be in house and you'll see what it is soon enough."

"It looks like I'm waiting to see a lot with you," Hermione remarked.

"True but this at least I can promise you will be worth it." Sirius laid her down in his bed and tucked her in. "You'll probably be asleep by the time I get back, so sleep well love."

"I could always stay up," Hermione smirked.

"After getting up every few hours to do that potion, I doubt it," he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep Hermione, I'll see you in the morning." He got up and left and as soon as the door shut, Hermione's eyes popped open and she sat up. She looked around the room but it was too dark then to take anything in but she could pick up the faint sound of cheery whistling coming from the hall. Rolling her eyes, she knew one thing for sure, she didn't hear any screaming.

 **A/N: Hey guys, there are no words in the English language to adequately describe the six week crapstorm I've been in but I am truly sorry it's affected you guys getting your updates. Hopefully you're still with me. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	20. Chapter 19 - Fresh Start

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 19 – Fresh Start

The next morning, Hermione woke to find herself curled up with something very large and warm. She smiled to herself, the potion must have done the trick since she hadn't even heard Sirius transform back. Mind you, how she had missed a beast crawling into bed with her really called into question the depth of her exhaustion over the last couple weeks. Nevertheless, she nestled deeper into the inviting warmth and let out a contented sigh. "Mmm sleep well love?" Sirius rumbled.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Hermione rose up a little to see his face.

"Not really," he assured her. "This felt too good to sleep away."

"Did the potion last the night?"

"For the most part," Sirius toyed with a curl on her head. "I think it was starting to wear off by sunrise. I felt something but hardly anything I'd consider painful."

"I'm glad," Hermione caressed his chest gently.

"But you're still upset with me," Sirius surmised.

"I just don't know what it is going to take for you to have faith in me, in our love," Hermione sighed. "I do love you so much Sirius and every time you push me away, I feel like you don't trust me."

"One day you WILL see this face," Sirius swore.

"You say that," Hermione mused. "And it feels like you want to be saying something else."

"Hmmmm," Sirius cleared his throat lightly. "At least now we know," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Know what?" Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Remember when you so lovingly dumped that syrup on me?" Sirius reminded her. "You asked how we work around my condition and share a bedroom."

"This is NOT a permanent solution Sirius Black," Hermione said flatly.

"Of course not," Sirius soothed her. "But," he pulled her to straddle his waist. "You have to admit that this is a not bad, though still temporary, arrangement."

"Mmmm," she hummed and leaned over him, pecking his muzzle. "What happened to your sense of modesty and propriety Lady Black?"

"Perhaps I have been corrupted," Sirius palmed her hips. "You are quite the temptress to my virtue."

Hermione snorted, "You have virtue now?"

"Well it has been a subject of debate," Sirius cracked and the pair laughed. Neither were prepared for the door to open and Molly stride in with a trolly of tea and food, bustling over it.

"Breakfast! Sirius, is everything alright between you and Hermione? I went to her room and she wasn't in bed. I fear I might have done something wrong, I insisted she administer the potion to you. Did it work? I noticed it became very quiet in here. Oh but dear, her bed wasn't even touched. Did you argue? Sirius are listening to me? I sa – OH MY!" Finally the matron looked up and her jaw literally dropped. This broke through Hermione and Sirius's petrified shock and they hastily attempted to right themselves.

"Molly this isn't -" Hermione attempted but she cut her off.

"No, no, no, no, no," Molly turned scarlet and averted her eyes. "I should have announced myself, I suppose I didn't consider that you two might…well…"

"NO!" the couple shouted together.

"We didn't do anything Molly," Sirius assured. "Hermione's potion was a success and I had some business to take care of so I insisted she sleep here and joined her after changing back a little while ago."

"Well I'm glad the potion worked," Molly kept her eyes away. "Thank you Hermione."

"It was my pleasure," Hermione whispered then squeaked in mortification.

"Um, yes." Molly coughed and tried to steer the conversation to something else. "Uh..this… is cause for celebration, I'm sure the others will be delighted to hear that Sirius doesn't have to suffer as much anymore. And I'm certain Professor Dumbledore will have use for a potion such as this. I'll start preparing a family dinner…right – now." Molly left and Hermione buried herself under the sheets.

"I have never been so embarrassed," she bemoaned.

"Molly has had seven children," Sirius patted the lump of fabric that he assumed was her shoulder. "I'm sure this is nothing new to her."

"Ugh it's like having your mum catch you," Hermione disparaged.

"To be honest, I would have _loved_ to see the look on my mother's face if she caught me in bed with 'someone of lesser society'."

Hermione flung the covers off, "This is not funny Sirius. And what do you mean 'lesser society'?"

"First of all, it's a little funny and secondly, my family had an over-inflated sense of self, anyone who did not possess an abundance of land and gold were considered commoners," Sirius explained.

Suddenly Hermione remembered something, "Wait family, Molly is going to call a family dinner. What are the odds the marauders won't find out about this?"

Now Sirius looked embarrassed, "Slim to none."

*BB*

Hermione still felt like she had to sort things out with Molly so she left Sirius who was still a bit tired and went back to her own room. She got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to speak to the other woman. Molly was chopping vegetables and she semi-awkwardly cleared her throat, "Hi Molly."

"Hermione," Molly beamed. "Is everything alright dear?"

"Yes, I wanted to apologize," she began but the matron waved her off.

"Don't think on it, I should have knocked properly instead of bursting in but I'll remember that from now on," Molly returned to her vegetables. "I'm so happy for you two. I didn't expect you to start sharing a bedroom quite so soon but I won't judge. Not to mention now that you've seen everything, Sirius might be able to find some peace."

"I haven't," Hermione admitted.

"Haven't what?"

"Seen everything. I didn't see his face last night," Hermione revealed and Molly's smile dimmed some. "I couldn't bring myself to just barge in on him and when I gave him the potion, he wouldn't let me see him. Molly he is utterly convinced that I will no longer love him as he is now if I saw him at night. He swears he will let me see one day, just not today."

Molly wiped her hands on her apron to hold Hermione's face. "You're a good person. Your relationship with Sirius is still so new, I can understand why you would want to give him this decision. However, at some point you will have to take a firm stance with him. Before you came here, he was stubborn, bitter, jaded, and pessimistic every hour of the day. You are genuinely the best thing that has happened to him in a very long time. So he wants to protect that, just don't allow him to have his cake and eat it too. He can't have it both ways."

"I know," Hermione said softly.

Molly patted her cheek, "You have plenty of time. As long as Sirius knows you're not a pushover, you can work on that pigheadedness at your own pace. I'm just worried about the both of you."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Hermione promised.

"You're right," Molly nodded and returned to her vegetables. "For now, this potion calls for another celebration. I've already sent the messages to the family and they will be here tonight. I believe Tonks wants to have a word with you and Professor Snape might be by as well to collect that recipe. Our side might have other uses for it."

"Molly let me help," Hermione offered, taking the cutting knife from her. "You must be exhausted cooking all the time and then these extra family dinners."

"It's no trouble at all dear," Molly allowed to continue chopping while she put some water to boil. "Any reason to see my husband and children to more than welcome. Anyway, I had to contact everyone regardless. Sirius asked me to since he's -"

"He's?" Hermione pressed.

"You'll see," Molly responded mysteriously.

 **A/N: Jeez it's been a long time since I've updated. I've officially given up on telling people when I will upload new chapters simply because the universe hates my guts in terms of letting me get things done on time. I love all of you for sticking by me and putting up with my crap. Hope this batch was worth it, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	21. Chapter 20 - Interlude

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 20 – Interlude

Later that evening, Hermione was already dressed for dinner and in her lab, bent over her desk, copying out the recipe of the potion. Since Molly had already warned her that Dumbledore might want to see it, she just wanted to have it properly written out as opposed to the heavily edited one that she'd worked with. It was little difficult to do given her more elaborate gown for the night – midnight blue with silver embroidery, tight-waisted and off-shoulder, but Sirius had been practically rushing her in anticipation for the night. It would be the first time in decades he could stay with his family for some time after sunset.

There a light rap at the door. "Just a moment Sirius," Hermione said without looking. "No one is even here yet, I need to have this ready for Professor Dumbledore."

"Not quite Sirius," another female voice replied. "Right family though."

"Tonks!" Hermione jumped. Her and Remus stood there smiling. "What are you two doing here? Where's Teddy?"

"We wanted to talk about your potion," Tonks entered, pulling her husband with her. "Sirius is with Teddy."

"How can I help you?" Hermione already had a feeling where this was going.

"You know I'm a werewolf," Remus began rather timidly. "Do you think your potion could help...with…y'know"

"You take Wolfsbane?" Remus nodded once.

Hermione chewed her lip, theoretically she had based her work off of werewolf transformations and she did have some extra from Sirius's batch. "It hasn't been tested with any other potions," she warned them.

"We understand," the couple assented.

"Please Hermione," Tonks tacked on.

Hermione gave in. "Alright come here Remus," she indicated for the man to step forward. _At least this easier than getting Sirius's measurements._ She took Remus's height and weight and measured out a night's dosage for him. "Have a Healer present," she instructed. "Make sure they have a bezoar on hand. I'd recommend taking the pain potion and the wolfsbane as far apart as possible. Give your body a chance to absorb one before another. This shouldn't be too hard since mine works instantaneously."

"Understood Mistress Granger," Remus smirked.

"Good," Hermione handed him a vial. "Let's go see what Sirius and Teddy are getting up to."

*BB*

They found Teddy and Sirius running around the garden. "He's been cleaning up," Tonks said appreciatively.

"We've been working on it together," Hermione smiled softly. Seeing Sirius playing with the small child caused a fondness in her heart. Could that be them someday? Unbidden, the image of her and Sirius and an infant of their own came to mind. Was it even possible for them? Teddy's laughter interrupted her thoughts. He came bounding to her and grasped her legs. "Well hello to you too," she picked up the toddler and tickled his tummy. "Having fun with Uncle Siri?"

"YEAH!" he cheered. "CHASE!"

"Did you win?" Hermione mock-whispered.

"Uh-huh," the little boy bobbed his head.

"I'm not surprised." She spun back and forth making the child giggle. "Teddy Lupin is much smarter and faster than that mean old dog."

"OI!" Sirius yelped. "Mean old dog? I take offence to that."

"And you were meant to," Hermione quipped back.

"Cute sweetheart but don't forget who's the true animal is here."

Hermione snorted derisively, "With a mutt like you, the only thing I'm terrified of is the smell of wet dog after you come out the bath." Tonks guffawed and gave her a high-five.

"All kitten and no claws, that's what I say," Sirius put his arm around Remus. "What do you think Moons?"

Remus held his hands in premature surrender, "Leave – me – out of this."

Just then James appeared, "Hey what are you doing out here?"

"Just making sure Sirius gets some fresh air," Hermione patted Black's head. He easily caught her wrist and yanked her into his arms.

"You're lucky you're holding baby Lupin or someone else might have gotten a syrup bath."

"I'm sure you'd have enjoyed entertaining your friends while I washed it off _by myself_. After all, I do know how you value modesty and propriety Lady Black."

James snickered, "You do realise I am going to demand each and every story behind this?"

"I'm surprised you haven't started in on us already," Hermione deadpanned.

"I was waiting until dinner is served and I have you trapped at the table," James winked. "It's called strategy. Speaking of which, we should probably be heading in soon."

"Yes let's get going," Remus concurred, leading Tonks, who took Teddy from Hermione, in.

Hermione was about to go in too when Sirius gently pulled her back. "Yes?" she stretched out the word, encircling his waist.

"Someone is in a feisty mood," he chuckled. "What gives?"

"I'm just happy," Hermione assured him. "Part of me feels as if I'm breathing after suffocating for so long."

"I feel the same way," Sirius stroked her hair. "I believe in 'tomorrows' because of you. For so long my days had been the same until you came into my life. Now everyday is different, better. Thanks to you. I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione pecked his lips and relaxed against him. "You know, it's so beautiful outside. Why don't we ask Molly if we can dinner here?"

"Sounds nice," Sirius agreed. "I'm sure we can transfigure a table and chairs. Maybe that will keep James busy enough to not ask -"

"HEY!" James called from inside. "Hurry, dinner's almost ready and I need to know what happened when Molly walked in on you this morning!"

"SO DO I!" Remus chimed in from further away.

"Bloody hell," Sirius groused and Hermione giggled. They went inside, arm-in-arm, unaware that hidden in the trees, shadowed out of their sight, someone was watching them. The figure attempted to get closer but couldn't so they pulled out their wand and sent a long silvery mist out to the sky. The message was clear; not yet but soon.

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you're all enjoying the story. We are in the final stretch to the end. Things are about to get hairy (and I'm not talking about Sirius) so stay tuned and until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	22. Chapter 21 - Ever Just The Same

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 21 – Ever Just The Same

The afternoon sun had a brought a gentle heat to the late afternoon as a soft breeze wafted over the family enjoying their meal in the garden. It was a comfortable, peaceable atmosphere that spoke nothing of the lone figure safely ensconced in the shadows some yards away. The figure tried to inch closer but was met by the wall of magic surrounding the Manor. It couldn't closer…for now.

Sirius and Hermione sat side by side on at the table, laughing and chatting with their family. Hermione's breakthrough had really given them all a morale boost that they hadn't anticipated but welcomed nonetheless. Hermione passed the recipe to Dumbledore, "Here sir, I thought you might want this. For anyone else who might need it."

"I can see how it might be useful to some of my operatives," Dumbledore agreed. "Perhaps if you happen to have a sample that you can send as well? That would be most helpful."

"I'm certain I have some more in the lab. I'll get it for you, before you leave." Hermione promised. "Please let Severus know how much I appreciated his assistance as well. He really got me out of a tight spot." It was still exceptionally strange to hear anyone speak so positively of Snape but it was Hermione so they did their best to mask it.

"I'll pass along your gratitude," Dumbledore bowed.

"And Remus don't forget everything I told you," Hermione added.

"If he does, I won't," Tonks assured her. "He'll be taking his Wolfsbane first thing in the morning before the transformation and I have a friend who is a Healer, they'll agree to come in. Bezoars won't be hard to track down either."

"If it works, the potion takes two weeks to brew. I'll make some for you when I do Sirius's."

"Thank you Mistress Granger," the table chanted.

"Oh come off it," Hermione dismissed. "I'm not a Potions Mistress…at least not yet."

"Pretty damn close," Harry observed. "You created an entirely new potion that alleviates the pain from curses and potentially might be compatible with Wolfsbane. If this hits the market, you'd be helping a ton of people."

"Not to mention a millionaire," Ron added.

"This is the sort of thing that gets people certified," Arthur threw in.

Hermione blushed, "Thank you. Perhaps I can patent the potion when the war is over but until then, this is enough. At least Sirius has one less reason to be an arse."

"OI!" Sirius protested. "May I remind you that it was you that robbed of me of my virtues and good name."

Hermione gave him a withering look, "I gave you a bath and it's your own fault that you don't know how to lock a door."

"We might be at war but having mum walk in on you is possibly the worst thing I've ever heard happen to anyone," Ginny mused.

"It was mortifying," Hermione said conversationally.

James snorted, "The idea of anyone giving Sirius Black a bath is possibly the best thing I've ever heard of."

"Also mortifying."

"You only have yourself to blame for that," Sirius accused.

"It worked out in the grander scheme of things," Hermione shrugged. "I only made a large batch I did since I didn't know how much I had to give you."

"So dumping hellebore syrup on him was your solution," James remarked.

"You disapprove?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I am fully behind that course of action. Just a shame there wasn't photographs. You ought to have documented the full development process."

"I'll keep that mind the next time," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think I've had enough syrup in my fur thanks," Sirius grumbled.

"Allow us to be the judges of that mate," Remus winked.

Sirius growled faux-menacingly, and the group laughed it off. Dinner passed with ease and soon they were clearing away the table and Sirius took the chance to draw Remus and James off for a quick chat only it didn't end up going that way.

"Listen you lot I -"

"Hang on," James stalled him. "I need to know one thing right now. Did you let Hermione see you last night?"

"Wait – you didn't?" Remus glanced between them.

Sirius groaned, "No I didn't."

"WHY NOT?!" the other two chanted.

"Did you at least tell her about the cure?" Remus pressed but Sirius could only shake his head in the negative.

"I cannot believe you," James pounded a fist against the other hand. "All of this and you still think she's going to love your human face more."

"It's not about her loving it more, just her wanting to see it more than this," Sirius motioned to his current face. "This is who I am now. None of that true love garbage is going to work and you know it. True love isn't about romance. We all love each other here, we'd die for each other. So why doesn't that work? What difference does it make?"

"Because we already know you," Remus explained. "This is about opening yourself up to someone. The way I love Tonks is much different from the way I love you."

"I should hope so," Sirius snarked forcing a laugh from his friends. "Look I get it, okay? You all want to me see try to do everything to take away this curse but I can't risk my relationship with Hermione. She means way too much to me. I'll tell you what I told her, give me some time, I know I can't keep this up forever."

"What you should have told her is what's really going on," James said severely.

"Please Prongs," Sirius pled and James visibly deflated.

"Alright mate you win this one, for now," he tacked on.

"That's all I'm asking for," Sirius said gratefully. "Now will you two listen, I need your help on something for Hermione's birthday. We're going to have to do some coordinating, but I really want to make this happen for her…"

As they spoke, the figure in the trees was able to glean some words being said, enough to get the gist of the what they were saying, the situation, the plan. "The Dark Lord will be pleased."

Back over by the table, Hermione was helping to tidy the garden when Tonks stopped her, jerking her head in the general direction of her husband and his friends. "What do you think is going on over there?"

Hermione waved a hand, "No idea."

 **A/N: Hey guys, okay this is the officially the home stretch. I already have the final chapters of this planned out. If you happen to have any requests for a new Harry Potter, tell me in the reviews or send me a PM. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ!**


End file.
